A hundred Lives I've Lived
by Sesshomaru's wildfire
Summary: Sesshomaru, cant remember, all he knows is this raven haired girl is his friend. But why does he want to be called fluffy and what are there glimpses, And most of all Why wont he sleep alone? sesskag sanmiro Being continued
1. Before he came

_A hundred lives I've lived _

_Chapter one_

_Before he came_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Kagome sat at the campfire with Inuyasha the silver haired, golden eyed Hanyou, Sango the taiyjin with black hair and brown eyes, Miroku the perverted monk with black hair and purple eyes and Shippo the Kitsune with emerald eyes and orange hair who was sitting on Kagome's lap as he ate his food. Kagome was watching the flames as Sango and Miroku were talking. Inuyasha was watching Kagome but she didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha said only mildly interested Kagome didn't react. She was to busy thinking about their last encounter with Sesshomaru, 'he was different then, he didn't want to kill Inuyasha, in fact he seemed to want to help him…Is that possible(when Inu attacked the bandits in his demon form you know Sesshy came to the rescue)?'

"WENTCH!" Inuyasha exclaimed making Shippo jump.

"Sit" Kagome said absentmindedly

TWUMP

"STUPID BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Oh sorry Inuyasha did you say something?" Kagome asked as she came back from her musing.

"STUPID COW PAY ATTENTION MORE WILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh a cow hu, well this cow can see jewel shards so if you want to find them I suggest you don't insult this cow" Kagome said in a cold voice that would make even Sesshomaru envious (Not that it would). Kagome moved Shippo of her lap and collected the water bottles and walking toward the stream through the trees.

"Oh and Inuyasha try upgrading your vocabulary" Kagome said before she left the camp. Kagome wasn't hurt by Inuyasha's word she new she was worthless and was just trash compared to Kikyo but she still loved Inuyasha no mater how hard she tried not to. Kagome stopped at the stream. Kagome was filling her water bottle when she felt serge of Magic, not power but magic.

"Gipsy magic" Kagome said in awe at the power. Curiosity got the better of her and she stared to walk in the direction of the power that was rapidly retreating. Kagome was almost to the spot were the serge was when she saw something white in the shadows of the trees.

"A demon" she said as she felt the powerful aura, but it was weak, tired and exhausted. A demon stepped from the shadows and Kagome gasped. The demon had silver hair and golden eyes. He had a proud tail that sat on his right shoulder and wore a white kimono dyed read by his own blood.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Help" Sesshomaru said in almost distress before fell to the forest floor out cold. Kagome gasped and ran to his side and turned him over with much difficulty. She checked his pulse and confirmed he just past out.

"He asked for help" Kagome said in disbelief, "I have to help him" Kagome quickly got up and ran back to the camp.

"Kagome what's wrong" Sango asked as Kagome ran into their campsite.

"Its Sesshomaru he's hurt" Kagome said as she got her emergency bag from her backpack.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha snapped as he saw her first aid bag.

"I have to help him" Kagome said as she got out a blanket, the kettle and some alcohol to sterilize his wounds and a dish to put water in to wash his wounds.

"Why Kagome?" Sango asked

"Because he asked me to" Kagome said and ran back out of the clearing.

"Do you think Sesshomaru would ever ask for help" Miroku asked

"He would never ask for help!" Inuyasha snapped

"Or is it that he never needed it?" Miroku asked and the clearing went silent

Kagome got back to Sesshomaru and sat down beside him, there was a big patch of blood on the front of his shirt and on one of his pants legs both fabrics had a deep cut in them. Kagome sighed 'what happened to you?' Kagome asked herself.

"Ill have to take his shirt of to see his wounds" Kagome said with a light blush on her cheeks. 'He would kill me if he found out' Kagome took a beep breath she was not willing to let him die, but she didn't know why. Kagome untied his kimono top, It took her a while because she had to get it out from under him. Kagome laid the kimono top beside her and looked over the large slash that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. She prodded it lightly and he groaned but didn't wake. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and got up with the kettle in her hands and went to the stream to get water, when she got back she collected some wood and started a fire before putting the kettle on the flames. Kagome put the blanket over Sesshomaru to stop him getting cold while the water heated up.

When the kettle finally whistled, Kagome took it off the fire and poured the water into the dish. Kagome put a cloth into the water and squeezed it out before she stared to clean Sesshomaru's wounds, including the one on his leg.

After they were clean Kagome rubbed alcohol on them and bandaged them up. After packing up her supplies Kagome took Sesshomaru's kimono top to the stream and washed the blood off it, which was surprisingly easy. Kagome returned to camp for another blanket and realized Inuyasha wasn't there (A/N I'll give you one guess) she went to her backpack and decided to take the whole thing. She got back to Sesshomaru to see he was really pale. Kagome gave him another blanket before she sat before a tree and started to sow the slash in Sesshomaru's Haori. Kagome finished her sowing and looked at her work. It looked like it was never cut. Kagome sighed and got up to check Sesshomaru it had to be at least midnight by now. Kagome sat down beside Sesshomaru and saw he was still very pale so she moved him closer to the fire and put more wood on the fire before sitting back beside him.

Kagome stayed by Sesshomaru's side all night until she fell to sleep beside him.

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to see a young girl lying beside him fast asleep. 'She's very pretty but who is she and why is she cuddled up to me?' Sesshomaru thought 'Wait I cant remember anything, what's my name? Why am I here? Who is she? Is she my friend?' Sesshomaru was starting to confuse himself.

Ok this will be easier if I do it by POV

Sesshomaru POV

I lied there for several minutes more thinking of all these questions that I couldn't find answers for. I sighed as I finally gave up, 'Maybe the girl can help me' I gently rocked her shoulder and she stirred.

"Good morning" I said nicely and she seemed shocked and we both sat up. I had a bit of difficulty because my chest and leg hurt.

"Good morning" she replied and yawned with her hand over her mouth "are you feeling any better?" she asked

"Yes, yes, fine, my legs a bit stiff but that's all" I said with a smile and she gasped

"You smiled" she said in disbelief

"Yea" I said slowly

"You never smile" the girl said to me

"Does that mean you know me?" I asked

"Well not very well but I know you don't smile" The girl said

"Well I wouldn't know" I said sadly

"Why?" the girl asked

"I don't remember" I said looking around then into her eyes making her look away and blush lightly, making me want to smirk but instead I smiled softly at her.

"Can you tell me? Who am I?" I asked

"Your Sesshomaru Demon lord of the west lands" The girl told me and my eyes went wide

"I'm a demon?" I asked shocked and she giggled

"Well duh that's why you have a tail" The girl said and flicked the thing over my right shoulder. I moved it and gasped before grabbing hold of it and playing with it. Pulling stroking and waging it in front of my face. The girl laughed and I smiled as I waged my tail happily.

"This is so cool" I said and tickled her nose with it and she patted it lightly. I smiled

"Tell me more" I said excited and she nodded

"Ummm do you remember Inuyasha?" the girl asked and I shook my head

"No is he a friend" I asked and she smiled sadly at me

"No he's your little brother" the girl said

"I have a brother, a little brother" I said happily wagging my tail "what's he like? How old is he?" I asked wanting to know about my life

"Um I don't know how old he is but he acts like a three year old but I'm pretty sure he's about 17 in human years" the girl said "You can very well guess the way he acts cant you" she continued with a laugh

"Where is he now?" I asked happy to hear I had a little brother

"Oh I travel with him and he's about half a kilometer in that direction" The girl said pointing to the right of our little camp "We can go see him as soon as you eat something"

"Ok I can hunt if you want?" I offered enthusiastically and she laughed

"Its ok I still have some instant food we can have" She said smiling gently and got up and walked over to a yellow bag and got out some strange bowls that weren't glass or crystal.

"What is that" I asked curiously

"Oh this is ramen, don't worry you'll like it" The girl said

"Have I ever tasted it before" I asked as she put a pot/ jug thing in the flames (A/N the kettle)

"Um no but your brother really likes it" the girl said

"Oh ok, what's your name?" I asked

"Kagome" she said kindly

"What a beautiful name" I said and she blushed lightly

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said

"Don't call me that, please call me anything but that" I said not really liking the title she gave me. She thought for a moment.

"Fluffy" She said smiling and I smiled too

"That's fine with me" I said and she giggled

"Ok that can be my pet name for you" Kagome said

"Good…are we friends?" I asked

"We are now Fluffy" Kagome said

"Ok so now I need a pet name for you" I thought for a long time before I came up with one.

"Subarashii" I said and she giggled

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Coz your Beautiful" I said

"Oh how sweet, not true but sweet" Kagome said poring the water into the strange bowls and stirring.

"To me it's true, you can never see the bad points about your friends" I said as she past me the bowl and some chopsticks. I looked at the chopsticks and up at her who was eating her noodles already. So I copied her movements and soon got the hang of it. I helped her clean up after breakfast and we soon were heading towards the camp and my little brother.

-

Dun dun dun dun dun de dun de dun de dun star wars tune

Ok that was strange yes and I got this idea a little while ago and thought it would be funny. Ok sorry for Sesshys OOC ness He he

Oh and by the way Sesshy has two arms because of the gipsy magic, it purified his mind completely erasing his memory but making no wounds so people cant suspect anything but this gipsy was PISSED and attacked him injuring him with the attack 'blades of the wind' I've though this through….

Ok losa love

Rini (Bum bum buuuummmm)


	2. As a Brother Should

_**A hundred lives I've lived **_

_**Chapter two **_

**_As a Brother Should _**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

**Rice-Ball247**

Hehe I like your name, mmmm Rice Balls. Ok thanks a bundle, i feel all warm and fuzzy now, or should i say fluffy

Lol

Thanks

Love ya

**Blueyesangel1186**

Sorry it was short, it was the first chapter, thanks for the praises

Love ya

Lol

**kawaiiXkesshou**

Hey Kawaii updated your story yet Accusing look lol Well I am updating so i will try to do so again soon

Love ya

**child**

OHH THANK YOU CHILD, SO MUCH! Lol I sould like Kaede

Love ya

**Feartobreath**

Lol i love both names Fear to breath is awsome Winks and stick out tongue thanks for reviewing

Love ya

**Kagura134  
**

Oh thank you Kagura, Wow never thought i would say that Lol

Love ya

**professionaldooropener  
**Hey Itsa you Hehe i sound Italion Mumma meea Lol Thanks for the review...again

Lova ya

**kagome9854**  
Sab-Are-a-shii. Thanks lots for the review and no sessh and inu wont get along well sesshy will try but inu WONT! oh and i like that he smiles too he would look soooooo Hot, lol

Lova ya

**Cloud Inu  
**No prob i will, i can make him act like a little kid and it is totaly humar, lol

Love ya

**krissy**  
Lol thanks and i'll try, cute name

**animelover  
**Ohhh you love animals too, i have a cat that has resently had a litter of five and they follow me all over the place and they are no bigger then rats. oops thanks for the review

Love ya

**xolovexinuyasha**

Ha you think this is funny, you should see him sugar high

Lol

Lova ya

**Lady-Serenity-Selene-Eos-Iris  
**Ummm yes they will come in, but not till chapter...ummm eight? nine? Well i dont know but not for a while

Lova ya

**serena221  
**Well I will so yay me, thanks for thereview

Lova ya

**A/Nanyone want a sneek peak to the next chapter at the end of the previous? Well let me know and i will start with this chapter.**

**Oh and I Love you all and have stated so in all replys to the reviews, Now i introduce you too sesshomaru as a three year old**

**Sesshomaru: Yay I'm Three!**

**OH and if you want some totaly fantastic storys please Check out my friends xolovexinuyasha she is a way wicked Writer and i love her for it. Ne Niki now ya gotta mention me! Mwahahaha**

Kagome and I walked thought the trees, there was a comfortable silent.

"AHHH" Kagome squealed as I snuck up behind her and started to tickle her.

"NO Sesshomaru stop" Kagome laughed

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he came closer, I stopped tickling her and looked up at the trees. I leaned over to her ear

"Kagome the trees are calling you" I whispered knowing fully well that they weren't. Kagome giggled

"We have to hide from them" Kagome said playing along

"But how do you hide from trees their all around us" I said Joking again

"OH no they have us surrounded how do we escape" Kagome giggled

"Oh no a forest, we can go under it we can't go over it we'll have to go through it" Sesshomaru said and Kagome fell over laughing just as Inuyasha came out of the trees his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"I don't know what your laughing about I was being serious" I said trying not to laugh as Kagome started having trouble breathing.

"Breath Shuba breath" I told her doing my own deep breaths. That, of course, just made her laugh harder. Suddenly I became aware of another's presence, (don't ask me how). I looked up and saw a silver haired boy with dog ears, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I screamed

'AHHH DOGBOY!' The boys' ears started to twitch and I had a sudden urge to pat them. Kagome seemed to be lacking oxygen at the whole situation,

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. Kagome sat up just realizing the boy was there. I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear

"You know Dog Boy?" I asked and she giggled

"His name is Inuyasha he's your brother" Kagome said back I gasped

"My brothers a dog!" I said and Inuyasha fell over anime style, and Kagome returned to her UN oxygenated state.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome giggled 'sit'. Inuyasha slammed face first into the floor.

"Don't hurt my brother" I snapped at Kagome

"Come on Fluffy even you have to say that was funny besides it doesn't hurt him" Kagome said as Sango and Miroku arrived. I was trying to keep a stern face with her but she started to pout and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well if it doesn't hurt him you can, ok" I said and offered a hand to her

"Ok mum" Kagome said and took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome said trying not to laugh as I tipped my head to one side.

"Oh that's so cute fluffy" Kagome said and I looked at her

"What?" I asked

"Tipping your head to one side, it's cute" Kagome said

"Thanks beautiful (that's what Subarashii means; p)" I said

"I'll ask again Sesshomaru, what you are doing here." Inuyasha snapped

"Not very friendly is he?" I asked and Kagome shook her head. Kagome sighed

"He never is" Kagome said and my eyes went wide as I spotted a Kitsune (sp?)

"KIT!" I said happily and every one fell over anime style

"What?" I asked and Kagome shook her head as she got to her feet

"You have a really shot attention span" Kagome said and smiled

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!" Inuyasha yelled

"SIT" THUD! "Don't swear infront of my son" Kagome yelled

"Son?" I asked

"Yes the kit is my adopted sun" Kagome said her anger quickly diminishing. _Oh how sweet she took in a family less kit. That's so kind _I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Kagome? Why is Sesshomaru acting so strange?" Sango asked still weary of Sesshomaru.  
"He lost his memory" Kagome said as I sat down

"Kagome?" I asked

"Yes" Kagome asked

"Who are your friends?" I asked

"Oh ok that's probably a good start" Kagome said

"That's Sango the pretty black haired woman and my best friend and like a sister to me, Miroku is the black haired man with the staff he is like a brother to me" Kagome said and I nodded, "Inuyasha is the silver haired **boy** and my best male friend, and your little half brother, Shippo is the Kitsune with the adorable green eyes and my adopted son" Kagome finished and her friends gave modest smiles to her complements,

"Can I hold Shippo?" I asked and she smiled

"If it's ok with him" Kagome said and she looked at the little Kitsune who nodded shyly, he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do all this just for tetsaiga so he knew he really lost his memory. I stood up.

Normal POV (A/N Sesshys POV is like being in the mind of a five year old with a short attention span)

Shippo still approached with caution but was far more relaxed then before; He stood before the towering figure of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru scooped him into his arms and pat his head, Sesshomaru put his cheek to Shippo's and smiled

"You're so cute" Sesshomaru said and Shippo giggled

"Thanks Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo said cutely

"Please I don't want you to give me that title, Kagome just calls me fluffy" Sesshomaru said and Shippo giggled again

"Fluffy" Shippo said and Sesshomaru put him on his shoulder that had the fluffy tail once again draped over it and Shippo continued to giggle as he felt how soft his tail was

"Fluffy" Shippo giggled. The rest of the Inu gang had been watching this transaction and relaxed some what, Sango smiled and walked forward

"Hello Sesshomaru, I'm Sango" Sango said putting out her hand and he shook it

"Hello Sango, I'm fluffy" Sesshomaru said and she giggled and blushed lightly

"See Im not the only on with a perverted mind" Miroku said coming forward "Hi Sesshomaru, I'm Miroku" He said offering a hand and Sesshomaru shook it with his left hand.

"Kagome when did Sesshomaru get his other arm?" Miroku asked

"I'm not sure Houshi-sama I found him with it" Kagome said and glanced at Inuyasha, he still had his hand on tetsaiga's hilt. She frowned slightly and Inuyasha noticed this and took his hand off his sword (sus?) but his body didn't relax. Kagome shook her head and looked back at Sesshomaru who was trying to think of cool nicknames for her other friends. Kagome walked over to try and help

"Sango I will call you Tatakai Hito (Battle Fighters soul)" Sesshomaru decided and she smiled

"Sure Sesshomaru" Sango said making sure not to put the title at the end

"Maroku" Sesshomaru said

"It's Miroku" Miroku said

"Oops Sorry Miroku you will be called Ni Matareru (To lean against)" Sesshomaru said and Miroku put one hand to his chest

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm touched (A/N Hmmm Sus?)" Miroku said happily

"Then don't Touch" Sango said slapping his hand away from her backside Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow not understanding but changer his attention to the Kit still laying on his tail

"Shippo I have the perfect nickname for you" his youkai ears pricked up and he looked at Sesshomaru

"Really? What?" Shippo asked

"Hiro e Shite iru (Hero to be)" Sesshomaru said and watched the young child's eyes light up

"Really?" he asked excited and Sesshomaru smiled and nodded at his enthusiasm, and Shippo puffed up his chest full of pride at his new name

"You like it then?" Sesshomaru asked

"It suites him perfectly just like all of the nicknames you chose, except mine" Kagome said whispering the last part

"What was yours?" Sango asked her sister

"Subarashii" Sesshomaru said watching Kagome

"Kagome that suites you perfectly" Sango retaliated

"I agree with lady Sango" Miroku said

"I think so too" Shippo said as he snuggled into Sesshomaru's tail,

"I picked them all just for my new friends" Sesshomaru said swelling with pride and remembered Inuyasha didn't have a nickname

"Now one for Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

"Baka" Miroku suggested

"Umm no"

"Inu Baka" Sango said

"Nope" Sesshomaru said again, Shippo opened his mouth to suggest another that probably involved baka too but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I've got it, Ototo e sono Kaze" Sesshomaru said happily and everyone's mouth fell open at the perfect nickname, because of tetsaiga Inuyasha truly was, 'Brother to the wind'

Ohhh How sweet, well I hope ya'll like it and all

Sneek Peak:

"Has anybody seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede served dinner

"She went off with Sesshomaru but that was a while ago" Kaede said and Miroku was about to say something when Sango's boomerang collided with his head

"Feh probably got lost, I'll go find them" Inuyasha said getting up and leaving the hut heading in the direction of the lake.

Hugs and Kisses

Love ya all and thanks to my sis **Firefly crystal tears** for proof reading this and To My lovely friend **xolovexinuyasha I love yas**

CJ RINI


	3. A New Face

_**A hundred lives I've lived**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A New Face**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

* * *

kawaiiXkesshou  
Thanks Kesshou Lol I loved your updates so please do so again 

animelover  
Hey how are ya thanks for ya review and for bothering lol

Kagura134  
Thanks Kagura! lol i never thought i would say that, your not after my sesshy are you. lol thanks for bothering to review

xolovexinuyasha  
Hey girl! your friend still trying to steal you man? lol Thanks for all your suport and What happened to my beta reader?

Thoughts13  
Lol Thanks a bundle

Emron Tashio  
Lol But sesshomaru is my mate, so what are you my son OR IS HE CHEATING ON ME lol Thanks for the amusing review

Lady-Serenity-Selene-Eos-Ir...  
Oh your so sweet I apresiat your coment and i cant spell! lol thanks for the prase and Have and extra chapter child...  
Lol his Personalitly is based on mine so it is way easy to make him do all this. lol that and i have a really funny sense of humar

Cloud Inu  
Lol Thanks Inu I love to write this tooo

kagome9854  
Ya Sesshy Looks hot wenever and i think i have a picture of him almost pouting lol. Thanks for the review  
professionaldooropener  
Ummmmm Not fro a bit but that will be later on. lol thanks Prof.

Badgrl74  
Oh you have to love fluffy and they all do lol BUT SO DO I!

.Smart.Ass.Punk.  
Lol thanks Girl Appresiate it

serena221  
Oh I'll lable them or something but he stops using them after a chapter or two, agurato for the review

hasso  
I'm glad you like this shit i love writing it lol

Rice-Ball247  
Lol Im Glad so many people like it, i love writing it

A/N Well I dont want to keep you but if you want to read some really great storys then please Go to xolovexinuyasha profile and Check out her storys they are fantastic. lol, or go to KawaiixKesshou she has some really great storys too. lol Play my friends a visit i know they would love to hear from you! love ya's and on with the story

Near nightfall

Despite the fact Sesshomaru knew Kagome's other friends he stayed close to her almost always. Sango was talking to Kagome as they walked back to Kaede's village and Sesshomaru was playing chasey with Shippo. Kagome was watching Sango's back because Miroku was walking behind them.

"Ni Motareru (Miroku)what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped beside him with a worn out kit in his arms sleeping, Miroku tried to act innocent as the girls looked back at him.

"Nothing" Miroku said

"I suggest you don't do that" Sesshomaru said moving Miroku's hand that was inching closer to Sango's backside away from its destination

"Oh" Miroku said and let Sesshomaru move his hand away

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Sango said and Sesshomaru smiled

"No problem Tatakai Hito (Sango)" Sesshomaru said and walked to the front of the group with Inuyasha.

"Hey Ototo e sono Kaze(Inuyasha)" Sesshomaru said and smiled

"Hi" Inuyasha said simply

"I think our friends are getting tired" Sesshomaru said looking over his shoulder

"How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm a demon aren't I?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yea" Inuyasha said

"Good just checking" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle, Inuyasha had to refrain from smiling, Sesshomaru used to act like this when they were young pups before their father died, and Inuyasha was taken away to safety, Sesshomaru had to battle on alone, he lost his family that day, and went cold.

"I smell lots of humans, is there a village near by?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded suddenly feeling like the older brother

"That's the village we live in, we'll be having a few days rest there and continue with our journey" Inuyasha explained and Sesshomaru nodded and smiled

"Am I coming, I want to help" Sesshomaru said and suddenly had a Glimpse

_Glimpse _

"_Am I coming Mummy, I want to help" Said a silver haired youkai pup_

"_Im sorry Isho you cant come, mummy has to go alone" Said the beautiful demoness_

"_But mummy we have to continue our journey" Cried the young pup_

"_Im sorry my pup, but I must go it alone" said the demoness melting into the shadows_

"_Do not forget me my pup" and with that Amarito left her pup to fend for himself _

"_I wont forget you mummy! Not in all the lives I live" called the upset pup now alone in the world._

"_I love you my pup" said the shadow youkai before she disappeared_

_End Glimpse_

"Sesshomaru-Kun are you ok?" asked a sleepy Shippo, Sesshomaru was now walking at the back of the group and behind Miroku. Sesshomaru had tears in his eyes and Shippo was worried

"Yes Hiro e Shite iru (Shippo), I think so" Sesshomaru said and saw Inuyasha glance back at him as he smelt his tears.

_Why am I remembering this pup Isho's loosing of his mother, am I really Isho, then who is this Sesshomaru person people are calling me, I'm so confused, I felt Isho's pain, I don't want to feel that pain again,_

Sesshomaru felt someone wipe away the tear that slid down his cheek, he looked over at the kit now sitting on his shoulder,

"It can't be nothing if you're willing to cry about it" (lol thats a line from one of my other storys) Shippo said and Sesshomaru was hit with a wave of Daja vu, he shook his head to rid himself of the feeling,

"I'm fine Shippo really" Sesshomaru said brushing away the last tear and smiling at the young kit, his eyes reminded him of Isho's mothers, she was a very beautiful demoness and Sesshomaru was pained to think he was abandoned by his mother, Sesshomaru audibly sighed and quickened his pace to walk beside Miroku.

"You alright Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked

"Yea, are we getting close to the village?" Sesshomaru asked and Miroku nodded

"Yes we are but we may have a problem" Miroku said

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked and tipped his head to one side

"Because this village doesn't trust demons" Miroku said surprisingly serious

"Oh" Sesshomaru said simply "Then what are we going to do?"

"Kagome will talk to them" Miroku said happily

And that's just what she did she explained everything to Kaede who promised to tell the village in the morning. Kagome and Kaede stepped out of the hut to call in Shippo and Sesshomaru who went out to play. When they looked around they saw Sesshomaru and Shippo and under a tree as the sun set playing 'snap'.

"Snap" Sesshomaru said and Shippo started to whine

"That's not far your faster then me" Shippo said in a whining tone

"Then why are you winning" Sesshomaru chucked and looked over at Kagome knowing she and the old Miko were there

"Snap" Shippo said as they started to play again

"I see your point Kagome, Sesshomaru wouldn't do all this to get tetsaiga" Kaede said and Sesshomaru suddenly went ridged as he had a glimpse

_Glimpse_

"_But son what would you need with three powerful swords?" Baguraut (Baug-ur-raute)_

_Asked his son_

"_Sou'unga, Is to powerful therefore no other can weald it but me and you but, Totosai has offered to make me two new swards I can leave to my son's" The silver haired Taiyoukai said to his father, gold met gold as the father and son looked each other in the eyes_

"_If it is truly what you want Inutaishou I will allow it but only if it is what you truly want" The silver haired Inu youkai said to his son_

"_It is father" Inutaishou said confidently_

"_Very well tell Totosai to forge you these two swards you see fit to weald" Baguraut said putting his hand on his sons shoulder,_

"_I won't forget this father, thank you" Inutaishou said with a smile _

"_I will tell Bon (She is Inutaishou's first wife) where you are going" Baguraut said to his thankful son._

"_Thank you father once again" he gave his father a quick hug and left the room and castle._

"_My time is coming to an end my son, I will not get to see your first son, yet I know he will be like me in more ways then one" Baguraut then looked in the mirror and staring back at him was his grandsons features that they shared_

_End Glimpse_

Sesshomaru audibly sighed and got up, leaving Shippo with the cards they were playing with he walked off towards the lake not far from the village,

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said and followed him

'She already cares; she truly is an amazing girl' Kaede thought and helped Shippo pick up all the cards.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru thought the forest to the lake where he laid down by the bank. Kagome smiled softly at the stunning view and decided to make her presents known, she walked over to Sesshomaru and he smiled at her,

"I was hoping you would come" Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed

"Oh why is that?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside him and he sat up

"Kagome I have been having glimpses of lives that aren't my own" Sesshomaru said and Kagome stopped blushing and tipped her head to one side

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well first I saw a young youkai boy called Isho watching his mother abandon him" Sesshomaru said sadly and a tear slid down his cheek from the memory. Kagome caught the tear and moved closer to him to give him a hug.

"What else happened?" Kagome asked kindly with her arms still slung around his waist and he had an arm around her shoulders.

"I watched a man called Baguraut talking to his son about a sword Sou'unga, what was the sons name….Oh Inutaishou" Sesshomaru said and Kagome gasped

"Inutaishou's father, that's your grandfather" Kagome said

"Inutaishou is my father?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded

"Well that's not the weirdest part" Sesshomaru continued "When Baguraut turned to look into the mirror after saying something like "_My time is coming to an end my son, I will not get to see your first son, yet I know he will be like me in more ways then one_" and I saw me exactly" Sesshomaru said looking thoughtfully at the stars that were starting to appear. Kagome smiled

"Do you want me to tell you what I know about you?" Kagome asked and he looked down at her and nodded.

"Well…" Kagome started

"Has anybody seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede served dinner

"She went off with Sesshomaru but that was a while ago" Kaede said and Miroku was about to say something when Sango's boomerang collided with his head

"Feh probably got lost, I'll go find them" Inuyasha said getting up and leaving the hut heading in the direction of the lake. He jumped from treetop to treetop to get their but stopped when he heard Kagome saying something

"There's this guy in my school, he's nice and all but I think he's boring, but my other friends keep forcing me to go on a date with him, even if I tell them I'm seeing someone else" Kagome's voice echoed around the lake where her and Sesshomaru were walking

"That would be lying Kagome" Sesshomaru said and you could here his amusement

"Well yes, but Hojo, the guys name, I really annoying me, he never showed any interest in me until I started getting sick, If he wanted to go out with me before I started coming here I would of said yes" Kagome fumed

"You're really that serious about my brother?" Sesshomaru said

"Well yea he's my best friend and my first crush" Kagome said "But he's in love with Kikyo, you remember me telling you about her?"

"Yea" Sesshomaru replied

"He continues to betray my love, I told him even, but he keeps going back to her and every time it's a little harder to forgive him" Kagome said and as if on cue Inuyasha spotted Kikyo's soul collectors, he swallowed hard as he felt butterflies in his stomach as he ran off to meet her, completely forgetting about his stomach for once.

Kagome saw Kikyo's soul collectors and tears brimmed in her eyes. Sesshomaru took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You see the silver flying snake like demons over that part of the forest?" Kagome asked and he glanced over at them

"Yes" he said

"Their Kikyo's soul collectors they call Inuyasha to her and he always goes" Kagome said as tears streaked her moonlit skin. Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug resting his chin on top of her head, holding her close as he could without suffocating her.

Sure it had only been one day but already it felt like Sesshomaru was taking Inuyasha's place as best guy friend. Sesshomaru let a purr rumble though his chest to calm her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! Food!" Came Sango's voice from the village

"Wow she can yell really loud" Sesshomaru said letting her go and she shivered from the drastic change in temperate. Sesshomaru saw this and took of his outer Haori and put it over her shoulders.

"What about you?" Kagome asked

"I'm not cold, on fact I don't think demons get cold, I'll ask Tatakai Hito (Sango) later" Sesshomaru said and Kagome giggled "Besides friends come first in my book" he continued and put and arm around her shoulder as they headed back to Kaede's hut.

Ohhhhh Sesshomaru's so cute and innocent isn't that sweet. -Giggles- well review and no flames if you don't like it please tell me nicely.

Losa love

CJ Rini


	4. Dreams Speak Louder then Truth

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 4

Dreams speak louder then truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

A/N Well I dont want to keep you but if you want to read some really great storys then please Go to xolovexinuyasha profile and Check out her storys they are fantastic. lol, or go to KawaiixKesshou she has some really great storys too. lol Play my friends a visit i know they would love to hear from you! love ya's and on with the story

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered Kaede's hut when she started serving food.

"Hey were have you guys been?" Sango asked and quickly put her hand over Miroku's mouth (hehe no one trust him to be civil)

"I had to talk to Kagome" Sesshomaru said and sat down by the fire. Kagome sat down beside him and Sango. (A/N ok it goes Kaede, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kaede again) Shippo came and sat between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the gap between the two. Kagome smiled at how fast her friends were warming to Sesshomaru. Kaede past a bowl of soup to Sesshomaru

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said educate coming as second nature

"That's alright Sesshomaru" Kaede said not used to having been thanked by his little brother, but then again Sesshomaru was always polite. Kaede then pasted Kagome a bowl

"Thank you Kaede-baba" Kagome said taking the bowl she also saw the look Sesshomaru was giving his soup spoon.

"Are you ok Fluffy?" Kagome asked and he looked at her so did the other occupants.

"Um how do you use this?" Sesshomaru asked slightly embarrassed and she smiled

"Like this" she said gave him a demonstration and he smiled

"Thank you Subarashii" Sesshomaru said and everyone watched him try….and succeed not even slurping and Kagome clapped making him blush.

"Well done Sesshomaru" Kaede said and he blushed a little more at what a big deal they were making it. He looked at Kagome as she giggled

"I never though I would see you blush" Kagome giggled but had to admit he looked Kawaii when he blushed. Kagome started to blush at that thought _I didn't just think that? _

"Mr. and Mrs. Tomato" Miroku laughed and Sango hit him on the head but couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"Sango, I thought you were on my side" Kagome whined

"I am but look at Shippo" Sango giggled so Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo only to see a little tomato with big green eyes and a blue bow on the top. Kagome and Sesshomaru started to laugh as Shippo smiled

"Mummy, daddy and baby" Shippo chimed and Kagome picked him up and held him like a baby.

"You make a very Kawaii tomato Shippo" Kagome said tickling his tummy and he made a pop sound and turned back to himself in time to yawn.

"Finish your dinner and then we will get some sleep" Kagome said and sat him on her lap and gave him his bowl.

The group finished their supper and started getting ready for bed; Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sleeping bag and told him how to get into it before she rolled her Sleeping bag out by the fire. Kagome saw Sesshomaru roll out his Sleeping bag not far away so the girls could sleep by the fire. _That's so Kawaii how he thinks of others_. Shippo cuddled up with Kagome as she lay down and the hut soon fell silent.

Sesshomaru's dream

_I was walking through a large castle that I didn't recognize, then again I didn't recognize anything anymore, I turned into a large garden were I saw a young demoness meditating, she was my sister_

"_Harpalia" I called_

"_Do not interrupt Kona" Harpalia said with her eyes still shut _

"_Why big sister" I asked as I ran to her _

"_I am meditating" Harpalia said _

"_What's Mebatating?" I asked and my sister opened her eyes and smiled at me, lifting my young form up onto her lap_

"_Meditating little one, it helps me focus my powers" Harpalia said me _

"_Can I try?" I asked and she giggled _

"_No your attention span is to short, I will teach when your older" Harpalia said and I smiled_

"_Promise?" I asked _

"_I promise Kona" she said _

_That night a cry echoed through the castle as my sister lost her life, I ran to her room fearing the worst as worst came to pass. I threw open the doors to her room and froze. A shadow youkai stood over my sister's lifeless body and tears stained my cheeks. The youkai spoke to me but in a Riddle _

"_A Kill is made _

_Commotion stirred _

_Beware young pup _

_Again you will work the earth_

_A love so strong _

_Souls as one _

_You will be together _

_Before a hundred lives are done" the shadow youkai concludes and melted away. That day my parents lost both their children, for I died inside when she did, I lost my sister that day my only true friend and myself._

I woke with tears in my eyes, what did that youkai mean with that Riddle? I looked up as I heard someone talking to me.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome asked sitting up with Shippo, who was awake, in her arms.

"Bad dream" I said and she smiled and opened her arms and I came over to her so she could hug me.

"You can tell me in the morning if you want but let's get some sleep, ok?" Kagome asks and I nodded

"You can stay over here with me" Kagome offered and I nodded again and brought my sleeping bag over to me. I got back into my sleeping bag and laid my head on Kagome's Tummy as a pillow and she started to stroke my hair in a soothing pattern quickly sending me into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha came into the hut well after two o'clock to see Sesshomaru sleeping with his head on Kagome's tummy with Shippo sleeping in a ball on his chest and Sesshomaru's arms around him, and Kagome had her hand entangled in his hair.

Inuyasha would deny it if you asked but they looked like a family,

Kagome moved from the small sound of the flap on the door, she put a hand on Sesshomaru's chest by one of his own, with her other hand still entangled in his hair. Sesshomaru also moved, intertwining his fingers with hers. If that wasn't hurtful enough Kagome started to smile in her sleep.

Inuyasha growled possessively, Kagome was his and his alone, they both were, Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo to love and cherish, and Kagome to berth him pups.

Sesshomaru stirred again from the growl and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard a defending growl from Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes and they were those of sadness as he sore Inuyasha there then he frowned slightly

"Did you just get back?" Sesshomaru whispered mindful of the other people in the hut

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha snapped less mindful of his friends and watched them stir slightly

"Kagome Is my friend and she cares for you, don't hurt her, a heart can only break so much before it cant be fixed" Sesshomaru said in a whisper and Inuyasha was shocked as he watched his big brother close his eyes and lean back on Kagome's tummy. Kagome's hand moved and stroked his hair twice before laying dormant back in its bed of silver strands. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and Kagome for a moment longer before taking his place by the door with his legs crossed and his hand in the opposite Haori sleeve and Tetsusaiga leaning on his right shoulder. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would sense a demon coming before he would but like it or not he was responsible for this little group he called his friends. Inuyasha made a decision that he would hunt for the group's breakfast, maybe that would get him back in Kagome's favor. For some reason Inuyasha had and erg to show up his brother. Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted into a very light sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he felt his brother's aura moving towards the door,

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru turned to look at him

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Sesshomaru said apologetically

"I'm a light sleeper" Inuyasha said

"Oh ok"

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked again

"Oh to the lake I need to think, in fact can you tell Kagome when she wakes?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded with no intention to carry that out. Sesshomaru smiled and left the hut. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see Shippo now asleep on her tummy so she couldn't tell he was gone. Inuyasha was slightly impressed, but only slightly. There was only half an hour till sun up now, when they would have to start traveling; they had actually come here for no apparent reason except that Sesshomaru wanted to meet the 'lovely old lady' called Kaede he decided to call her Miko no Jikoku (Priestess of time). Inuyasha had laughed at that and got sat which had upset Sesshomaru for some reason. But he got over it quickly unlike Inuyasha who had moped for a while. Not to mention he had to deal with Sesshomaru's and Shippo's mindless bickering, Sango's and Kagome's giggling and gossiping, Miroku's constant groping of both girls. Not to mention Sesshomaru had an unearthly obsession with flowers and kept giving bouquets to everyone, even Miroku which made him get down on one knee and ask Sango to bear his children which ended in a red Sango and an even redder Miroku lying in the ground with a big hand print on his cheek. Every one laughed at that except Sesshomaru who thought it would be fun to put flowers in the unconscious Miroku's hair. Miroku had walked right into the village before he noticed them, then he started to give them to various village girls making Sango jealous and Sesshomaru question if it had been a good idea. Of course Kagome thought it was a good idea.

Inuyasha saw Kagome stir and went to stroke Sesshomaru's hair only to find Shippo. Kagome opened her eyes, she moved Shippo off her tummy to sleep in the sleeping bag as she got out. She looked around the hut and her eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me were he was going" Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to lie but he did. Kagome frowned _that sounds a lot like the old Sesshomaru _

"Ok well I'm gonna go find him" Kagome said standing up

"No he said not to disturb him" Inuyasha lied again and Kagome's frown deepened _A lot like the old Sesshomaru _Kagome was rather upset, she was practically burning to know what his dream was about, and tell him about the dream she had. She remembered the words he had said in her dream _Kagome Is my friend and she cares for you, don't hurt her, a heart can only break so much before it can't be fixed_ his words were right and Kagome took them to heart, she knew Inuyasha was slowly killing her but she couldn't convince herself she didn't love him. Kagome felt down hearted that Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about it so much that he told Inuyasha not to have anyone disturbed him.

"I'm gonna go get some water, for the ramen" Kagome said and Inuyasha immediately forgot about hunting at the mention of his favorite food.

"Hurry up wench" Inuyasha snapped completely forgetting that Sesshomaru was at the lake. Kagome rolled her eyes and left the hut. Sango got up and walked over to Inuyasha hitting him over the head with her hiriakotsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk to Kagome and you tell her the opposite, don't tell me you're jealous" Sango said waking the other occupants in the hut. Shippo sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Where's fluffy and mummy?" Shippo asked

"She's with Sesshomaru" Sango said

"Feh she believed me, why would she be with him?" Inuyasha said

"Because BAKA they both went to the Lake" Sango said triumphantly

"Crud" was all Inuyasha said

Kagome walked toward the lake with the kettle in hand. Kagome got to the edge of the forest and smiled at the beautiful view of the sunrise reflecting in the lake. Kagome saw Sesshomaru in a tree around the other side of the lake watching the sun rise and she really wanted to watch it with him, but she remembered what Inuyasha said so she filled up the kettle and turned to leave.

Sesshomaru sat in a tree watching the sun rise as he waited for Kagome to get there, he was really confused.

_Why am I yet to have a glimpse of my own life and why am I having these glimpses to start with? I wish Kagome was here, she could help…why am I so attached to her after two days? I guess it's because she is the kind of person who really likes to make friends. It was nice of her to let me stay by her last night; I really sleep well after being by her side. _As if on cue Kagome's scent hit his nose, Vanilla and Mandarin, but instead of getting closer it started to move away.

Sesshy POV

I looked over my shoulder to see Kagome reentering the forest, _did I upset her_? I jumped from my perch and ran around the lake, I stopped before her and she gasped

"Sorry fluffy I didn't know you were here" Kagome apologized and I was confused _Why is she apologizing I asked her to come here_

"Did I upset you?" I asked and she looked up at me and I smiled

"Well no, but Inuyasha said you didn't want to be disturbed" Kagome said shocked

"That's funny, I told him to tell you I was at the lake and to meet me there" I said and Kagome frowned

"I wonder why he did that." Kagome said

"Maybe he was protecting you, you said me and Ototo e Sono Kaze never used to get along" I said helpfully

"Yea your right, well what I could see you pretty much wanted to kill each other" Kagome said and my eyes widened

"Really?" I asked amazed

"Yea" Kagome said and linked her arm with mine.

0

Normal POV

Kagome was acting like she was talking or hanging around with her girlfriends, Sesshomaru was so easy to talk to coz he listened but always had his comments, a perfect mix. Sango came out of the Hut as we neared it and she smiled at us

"I heard what Inuyasha did, that was cruel" Sango said and Sesshomaru smiled at her

"I'm sure he just misunderstood me" Sesshomaru said and Kagome and Sango exchanged a look.

"Mummy! Fluffy! I woke up and you were gone" Shippo said near tears. Sesshomaru smiled comfortingly and picked up the small kit and cradled him in his arms until he calmed down

"You will make a good father Sesshomaru" Kaede said as she came around the hut from her herb garden.

"Thanks Miko No Jikoku" Sesshomaru said and walked into the hut with Shippo and the three girls. Inuyasha feh'ed at the sight of his brother and saw the glare Kagome gave him and gulped. Kagome gave the kettle to Kaede who put it on the now stoked fire.

Sango, Sesshomaru and Kagome went and sat across the hut from Miroku and Inuyasha. The boys both watched them.

With fluffy, Kaggy and Sammy

"Well Sango Sesshomaru has been having these glimpses of lives that aren't his own, like first he was a young pup called…" Kagome started

"Isho, I watched as my mother abandon me telling me I couldn't go with her on her journey and I had to stay behind" Sesshomaru cut in and Sango gasped at the information

"Then I watched a Tai Inu youkai called Baguraut talking to his son about a sword called Sou'unga and the son wanted to get two new sword forged by a man called…" Sesshomaru continued

"Totosai, the son was Inutaishou" Kagome continued for Sesshomaru and Sango's eyes went twice their size.

"Your kidding" Sango said rather shocked

"And Baguraut said that Inutaishou's first son would be more like him then Inutaishou and when he turned to the mirror I saw myself exactly" Sesshomaru continued after Kagome.

"Then Last night He had a dream that he…well you can tell this one since you haven't told me yet" Kagome said with a giggle and Sesshomaru nodded

"I was walking threw an unknown hallway" Sesshomaru started and the girls nodded

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as the girls talked with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was sitting in between them with his leg crossed and Sango and Kagome were sitting either side of him with their legs under them. Sango on his right and Kagome on his left, they were hanging on his every word. Inuyasha could smelt Sesshomaru's tears and a hint of Sango's and Kagome's. Suddenly the girls hugged Sesshomaru saying something to him and he put his arms around their waist and pulled them closer, the girls stated to giggle and blush

Sesshy POV (So you don't get the wrong idea)

I finished telling the girls about my dream and I could smell the slight sent of their tears. They gave me a big hug to make my feel better

"You can sleep by me again tonight" Kagome offered still hugging me

"Yea and I'll stay by you two so you can wake me if you have a bad dream" Sango said not letting me go either.

"You two are the best" I said wrapping my arms around their waists to return the hug, I listened to the sweet sound of my new best friends giggles and saw them blush. They both gave me a comforting peck on the cheek and I smiled at them.

"I mean it girls, I feel like I've known you forever" I said letting them go to sit beside me again

"Well technically you have" Sango said and Kagome nodded

"Yea but we weren't friends then" I said putting my arms around their shoulders and they leaned on me so they didn't fall over.

"That's so sweet Sesshomaru" The girls said together and started to giggle because of it.

"You two are my best friends" Sesshomaru said leaning back on the wall making them lean on my chest more, it was ether that or fall over and flash everyone.

"WENCH, Make the ramen" Inuyasha ordered

"Say please baby brother" I said and he feh'ed

"I'll take that as a please" Kagome said and got up and walked over to her bag

"Is he's always like that" I asked Sango who was still leaning on my chest quite comfortably

"Pretty much, he always yells at people and hits Shippo on the head" Sango said and my eyes widened

"Shippo come here please" I said and Shippo looked up from his picture he was drawing with his crayons, he smiled at me grabbing his crayons and paper he rushed over.

"Yes fluffy?" he asked

"I just wanted to tell you that if Inuyasha hurts you, you can come to me, ok?" I said and Shippo nodded

"Look what I drew" Shippo said showing me his picture, it was of a Inuyasha with a Big head yelling at a Kagome with downcast eyes.

"Oh wow Shippo you can draw better then I can" I complained

"Well let's see, you draw a picture and I'll draw one and we'll compare them" Shippo said and sat down before me, I removed my arm from around Sango and sat up as she did

"I'll play referee" Sango chimed and we laughed

"Ok" I said, and we started to draw. We both drew Sango since she was the closest thing. It turned out I was a good drawer, I drew Sango with a really big head but with lots of detail. Shippo drew her as a kitty and it was so Kawaii.

"See you can draw better then me" Shippo encouraged

"Well I guess" I said reluctantly "I still like yours better" I said and Shippo puffed up his chest in pride.

"Can I have that one of Inuyasha and Kagome?" I asked and he nodded and gave it to me. I took it and ruffled his hair kindly before I got up and walked over to Kagome who was cooking by Kaede's fire, Kaede was back out getting herbs for Kagome and Miroku looked like he was meditating and Inuyasha watched every move I made in a rather creepy fashion.

"Hey Kagome" I said and she turned to me and smiled

"Yea" She asked and I bent down to be eye level to her

"Shippo let me have this Picture he drew and its so good I would like you to keep it in your bag so nothing happened to it" I said just loud enough for Shippo to hear, Shippo puffed up his chest so much that he fell over. I chuckled lightly as I saw this over my shoulder. I looked back at Kagome to see her smile at her son

"I would be honored to be the keep safe for such a masterpiece" Kagome said taking it and putting it in her bag. I smiled and went back to sit with Sango and Shippo. Shippo sat on my lap and continued to draw and I started chatting with Sango about how great Shippo was at drawing.

After breakfast Inuyasha announced they were leaving at midday, Sesshomaru went into the village with Miroku for him to get money from his fake fortune telling.

Sesshomaru sat down not to far away and watched Miroku flirt with the young village girls. He shook his head and looked around the village to see a young woman coming towards him. He smiled at her as she sat before him with a young child in her arms.

"Are you Sesshomaru?" The young woman asked

"Why yes I am, how can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked and she smiled at him

"I am Tiara Lady Kaede told me you were rather good with children" Tiara said and Sesshomaru looked shocked

Sesshy POV

"She said that?" I asked and Tiara nodded

"She did, I have been having troubles getting my son to sleep, I was wondering if you could help?" Tiara said

"I'll try" I said unsurely and she passed me her baby son, I calmed my aura and rocked him in a calming motion. The child was immediate relaxed and started to close his eyes, Tiara gasped at me and I smiled softly at the beautiful boy in my arms.

"That's incredible" Tiara breathed mindful of her now sleeping boy. Sesshomaru past the child back to his mother and she held him close

"How did you do that?" Tiara asked

"Children of such a young age rely on the calmness of auras to keep their own calm, tell me, have you been worried about something?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes my husband has taken away my eldest son to train" Tiara said sadly and her son stirred.

"I suggest meditation and focusing on your aura and keep it calm, if not for your pup then for yourself, you're a very pretty woman you wouldn't want wrinkles would you" I said and she giggled and blushed

"Thank you for your help Sesshomaru" Tiara said

"Please call me Sess or better yet fluffy" I said and she giggled again

"I'll call you Sess, what do I owe you?" Tiara said and got to he feet,

"A thank you will do" I said and she smiled

"Agurato Sess you're a good man" Tiara said

"Demon apparently but thank you" I said and her eyes widened

"You're a demon?" she asked and I smiled nicely at her

"Yup" I said and she smiled at me

"It's nice to know you're not all like Inuyasha" Tiara said and I chuckled

"I think that was almost a compliment" I said and she giggled

"Thanks again Sess" Tiara said and walked off

Apparently word moves fast in this village because in half an hour I had a line of people who wanted my advice. At the front of the line was a young teen, she came forward and sat before me.

"Your Sess right?" the girl asked

"That I am, how can I help you?" I asked and she smiled at my cheerful greeting she had heard he was a demon

"Ok well my name is Talireno or Tali for short" Tali started "My parents have told me I have an arranged marriage and will be wed to a young man from another village, but I'm worried that I wont fall in love, that he wont treat me right and that I will blow it" Tali said

"Tali-kun you cant make a final decision on someone you never met you should ask you parents to meet this young man before you wed, get to know him and find if you have chemistry" I said helpfully and watched her eyes light up in realization.

"That's Perfect! Thank you Sess" Tali chimed and kissed me on the cheek before rushing off home. The next person was an older woman with a three week pregnant tummy

"Hello I heard you are good with relaxation techniques?" The woman said

"Um I guess so" I said, people seemed to like my honesty and she smiled

"I'm three weeks pregnant" she started

"Oh congratulations" I said

"Agurato, but I can't seem to relax and I'm afraid it may affect the baby" The woman said

"The stress won't hurt the baby but it will have side effects on you, in this time your body needs to store energy so it can be used at a later date to produce milk and help your body get back in shape after you pregnant, I suggest scented baths and meditation, to relax yourself after a days work" I said and she smiled

"Thank you Sess that sounds wonderful" the lady said and got up, planting a kiss on my cheek and walked off.

"Has anyone seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she reentered the hut with Kaede

"Yea he went to the village with Miroku" Sango said as she cleaned her weapon.

"Oh I better go get them then" Kagome said and heard Inuyasha

"Hurry it up wench were leaving" he said and got up

"Ok, Shippo can you pack my bag while I'm gone?" I asked my son and he nodded

"Sure mummy" Shippo said and Kagome smiled

"Thanks sweetie" she said and left the hut walking towards the village. She was almost there when she saw Sesshomaru and Miroku coming toward her.

"Hey Boys" Kagome called and they looked up at her

"Hey Kagome" they said together

"I was just coming to get you" She said as Sesshomaru put an arm around her shoulder to steer her back the way she came.

"Sesshomaru was very popular at the village" Miroku said making Sesshomaru blush

"He had long lines of people wanting his advice" Miroku continued

"Really" Kagome said excited and Miroku nodded

"Oh I'm so proud of you" Kagome said slinging and arm around his waist (It would be uncomfortable to put an arm around his shoulder, he's tall! Kaggy is up to his chin)

"Thanks Subarashii" Sesshomaru said

"Not to be a party pooper but he didn't charge them" Miroku said

"A good deed is its own reward" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled

"Wisely put" He said and Kagome giggled

"Thanks" she said

Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru decided not to tell Inuyasha about Sesshomaru's influence to the village.

The group traveled the day and set up camp by a small stream were Kagome could make ramen, Sesshomaru offered to hunt again but Kagome said it would be faster to just make ramen but she thanked him anyway. They ate dinner and set up their bedding both Inuyasha and Miroku noticed the girls were sleeping with Sesshomaru; they used their three sleeping bags to make a comfortable bed that was big enough for all four of them.

Sesshomaru slept between Sango and Kagome (Sam on his right, Kag on his left), they were leaning on his chest with his arms around their shoulders, and Shippo cuddled up on Sesshomaru's chest. To say the least Inuyasha and Miroku were rather jealous. Both girls were protective of Sesshomaru and he was protective of them too. Inuyasha sat grumbling in a tree and Miroku set up his bed on the other side of the fire from the others.

Uh ha I finished…. Sesshy is so Kawaii in this story.

I wont ask you to review coz you'll do it if you what to

Losa love

CJ Rini


	5. Realization is a frightful thing

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 5

Realization is a frightful thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author:Fox demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

_

* * *

kawaiiXkesshou _

Lol Thanks Kesshou-chan you're a good friend. Lol thanks for your reviews and Oh now I feel all warm and fuzzy lol

kagome9854

Lol This story has at least 20 more chapters to go so don't fret and it was sweet of him. Thanks for taking the time to review

animelover

Hey anime lover your back, lol Thanks for your review

krissy

Lol Thanks Krissy. That means a lot to me

Thoughts13

Lol I always want to hug him but yes he is more likely to let you now. lol

serena221

Lol I love it when people love my storys and I haven't had any complaints lol

Angels-do-exist

Wonders of to see Kagome? Huh well I thing you mean Kikyo not Kagome but I get your meaning. Lol I hate it to but he is the bad guy here so if you're a inu fan (I don't know why) Then sorry to make him a shit head

hasso

Who said he was going back? Lol na you'll just have to read to find out

Child of the Silvery Moon

Lol I could make someone Hit him, I am thinking of Killing him, but not for a while

professionaldooropener

Lol every body LOVES Sesshy. lol

xolovexinuyasha

Thanks Niki, you're a great friend, lol my computer wants to change your name to Nike

Love ya

Badgrl74

Lol You will have to read and see, I cant wait to write this. lol

Cloud Inu

Lol Thanks Inu, I can't believe how many people like this story. lol

Kagura134

Lol Oh thanks Kagura

.Smart.Ass.Punk.

THANK YOU SO MUCK

_Glimmer (Ill call the dreams that)_

_I was in a big room with crescent moons on the walls with flames around them. I looked around the room one more time before I left. A servant ran up to me_

"_My lord, your mate she is giving berth" the woman said and I rushed to my mate_

"_You can't go in there my lord, it's a bad Poe" said a male servant said and I nodded. Moments later I heard a baby's cry and the scream of my mate. I rushed into the room to see a female servant holding my new pup, but something was wrong, I couldn't sense my mate's aura._

"_Mate" I said and rushed to her side _

"_I'm sorry my lord but she was in labor for so long she…she didn't survive" The servant said. I dropped to my knees beside my mate as I heard my pup's cries, a voice one again whispered in my ears _

"_A Kill is made _

_Commotion stirred _

_Beware young pup _

_Again you will work the earth_

_A love so strong _

_Souls as one _

_You will be together_

_Before a hundred lives are done" Tears slid down my cheeks **NO I don't want to wait till another live to see my mate! **_

**_Chuckle you have a pup to take care of it, fear not you will see her again_**

_I stood up and looked at my mate. Kind face, rosy lips, ebony locks, small petite body,_

She looked like Kagome

"_Lord Kona would you like to hold your pup?" asked one of the healers _

"_Hai, leave" I said as soon as I have my pup in my hold, the healers bowed and left the room._

"_I will protect you my pup, I couldn't protect my sister and I couldn't protect my mate but by the gods you will not be harmed" I said and looked down at my pup. Tears sprang to my eyes, _

"_You look Just like your mother" I breathed _

"_Reola, you will be named in your mother's memory" I whispered and the baby opened her eyes, I expected Silver like her mothers but they were gold as honey like my own._

"_I will cherish you Reola you are my only pup of my true love, I will not marry again, not until I find her soul again, my soul mate" I said planting a kiss on my pups head _

_End Glimmer_

Inuyasha had been sitting in a tree staring into space, it had been a week and a half since Sesshomaru joined our group and I couldn't be more ticked off. Kagome never left his side so much that she almost invited him to come to the spring with her and Sango before she realized it was a bad idea.

Flashback

_Kagome and Sango had collected their things to go to the spring. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to see him sitting by the fire_

"_Are you coming?" She asked and then blushed _

"_No thanks Kagome I think it would be better to stay here" he said and watched her blush deepen _

"_That would be embarrassing I'm glad you remember" Kagome said with a giggle and walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, Sango also did this before they walked off with Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked that she would even ask let alone he turned it down _

_END FLASHBACK_

I heard Sesshomaru groan and say a name

"Kagome" he said in a whisper and I was burning with rage, he was dreaming of my Kagome, MY KAGOME. Then I heard him say another name

"Reola" he said and I could smell his tears. I looked at Sesshomaru; he had both Sango and Kagome under his arms leaning on his chest and Shippo snoozing beside his head. Kagome and Sango seemed to sense his distress in their sleep and snuggled closer to him. I heard a slight purr from my brother and he opened his eyes. He took his arms from around Kagome and Sango and got up sure to not disturb them. He looked up at me before walking over to me.

"I'm going to the springs to relax; can you tell the girls if they wake?" Sesshomaru asked and I nodded not really listening

"Agurato little brother" Sesshomaru said and left to the spring.

I was really shaken up from that dream, _that was not my life but why did my mate look like Kagome, and what did that voice mean, I would meet my mates soul in another life, I don't understand, I need Kagome and Sango, no I cant keep relying on them, I have to figure this out myself... Wait what if I was supposed to find the one that holds the soul of my mate, maybe she can help me, but my mate was dead when I entered the room, I couldn't see her soul, perhaps the soul recreates as image as well, but that would make Kagome my mate, she's my best friend, I don't even know what love is, I always want to be around her I like it when she sleeps by me, but I like to be around Sango and have her sleep by me too, Grrr I cant think_

I arrived at the spring and slipped from my kimono before getting into the steaming water, I closed my eyes and an image of Kagome played across my inner eye, I blushed and opened my eyes _mental note don't close eyes. _

I tried to snuggle into Sesshomaru's chest again as I felt a breeze but I couldn't find him. I opened my eyes groggily and didn't see Sesshomaru's chest as I thought but Sango a little way away.

"Sesshomaru" I whispered as panic seized my body, I looked around and came across amber eyes but they were not the calm and reassuring ones I had hoped for, but those of Inuyasha's and he was still angry at me about letting Sesshomaru stay let alone get cuddly with him. I blushed at the thought and slipped from my blanket, straitened my skirt and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Have you seen fluffy?" I asked and Inuyasha feh'ed

"He went to the spring wench" Inuyasha snapped and I could hear a jealous tone

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" I asked

"I'm fine wench" Inuyasha said

"Oh ok" I said with a shrug, usually I would sit him but I wanted to find Sesshomaru.

I was cretin Sesshomaru was making up all this past life thing to get the girls attention and I hated the fact it was working. Kagome was always by Sesshomaru's side, so much so she would help him wash his hair (he would wear a towel), Sesshomaru also had a strange love of bubbles and flowers, and was rather edgy in the dark, not afraid exactly but edgy.

I saw Kagome shrug

"Oh ok" she said and I was surprised that that she didn't sit me for calling her wench. That was another thing; she never sat me around Sesshomaru, what the hell is wrong with her, was she crushing on Sesshomaru?...Na she still has a crush on me.

I watched as Inuyasha appeared to be thinking, how odd for him (Sorry it Inu fans). I saw he wasn't going to say anything and turned towards the springs _Maybe fluffy had another dream, I wonder why he didn't tell me or Sango? I really need to tell him about my dream _

I was relaxing by the side of the spring as I smelt Kagome coming toward me she seemed rather distressed. I grabbed one of the towels I had brought and rapped it around my waist, before sitting back in the water, Kagome arrived moments later. She smiled at me and I smiled at her, she came over and sat behind me and grabbed the shampoo, squirting it into her hand she rubbed it into my hair. I leaned back into her touch, I loved it when she washed my hair, she did it so well, and this was something I didn't do with Sango, only Kagome would do this with me. Sometimes I would bathe with little Shippo and she would wash our hair before she left us to clean up. I always had fun when I was with Sango, Shippo and most likely Kagome, I like being around this little group of friends. I was broken from my thoughts as I heard Kagome giggle. At that point I realized I was purring, I quickly stopped and looked over my shoulder at Kagome, she was now sitting with her legs in the water either side of me. She smiled at me and I smiled back before facing the front again.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome started and I was listening immediately, she only ever called me Sesshomaru when she was serious

"Mmmhmm" I replied

"Well I was wondering why you were out here so late at night?" She asked

"Well I had a really strange dream…" I said before I realized something, _Kona? That mans name was Kona but so was that young pups, are they the same person?_

"Really what about" Kagome asked still rubbing my scalp to make my hair squeaky clean. I chuckled at the thought of my hair squeaking when I walked, _now that would be annoying _then I realized I hadn't answered her. (VERY SHORT ATTENTION SPAND)

"Oh well it was about Kona again" I started

"You mean that young pup?" she asked and I nodded "Sorry but before you continue can you wash out the shampoo" She asked and I nodded, she quickly covered her eyes as I removed the towel so I could swim to get out the shampoo. I dived under the shimmering water and swam around. I broke the surface and gasped for air slightly

Kagome having a naughty side too, peeked as she heard the water break.

I love the way his hair shined with the moonlight, the way his chest looked as droplets slid down it, his perfect chest, sure I have seen Inuyasha chest many times, but that's a boy's chest, Sesshomaru was a man. I couldn't help blush as Sesshomaru looked my way; I quickly covered my eyes again trying not to get too red.

I noticed a change in Kagome scent, I couldn't place it, I breathed in deep again. _Arousal? No it couldn't be she doesn't have a reason to be aroused_ I shrugged it off as a mistake and looked over at her to see her hands move suddenly

_Was she peeking at me? No she was just moving her hands, I've taken to long and her arms are tired_ but even to me it sounder like a lie but I again shrugged it off as a mistake knowing Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha. I swam back to Kagome and rapped the towel around my waist before she started to wash my hair again as I told her of my dream,

By the time Sesshomaru finished telling me his dream I completely forgot about mine and I listened to his every word.

With Yashi

I was sitting in my tree as I looked at the stars, I could heard Kagome's giggles and Sesshomaru's voice but couldn't hear what was being said, not that I cared. I heard Sango stir and sit up.

"Inuyasha where are Fluffy and Kagome?" Sango asked and Inuyasha scowled

"What am I the answering machine?" Inuyasha snapped waking up Shippo and Miroku

"What are you yelling about now?" Miroku asked in a groggy voice as he sat up

"I was just asking where Sesshomaru and Kagome were" Sango said to Houshi (My reviewers say it means Monk or priest, lol thanks guys)

"Where are they?" Shippo asked sleepily

"He hasn't said yet" Sango said and they all looked at Inuyasha

"They went to the spring ok!" Inuyasha said loudly and heard Kagome's giggles cease.

"Oh really?" Miroku said pervertedly

"Kagome is probably washing Sesshomaru's hair" Sango said and Miroku pouted. Sango laid back down and cuddled up with Shippo, Miroku followed her lead and they fell back to sleep. Inuyasha looked to the sky again but this time saw soul collectors calling him. Without another thought he ran off to see Kikyo and maybe relieve some 'tension'.

Kagome POV

I finished washing Sesshomaru hair and started to towel dry it as he continues to talk to me.

I finished drying his hair and ran my fingers through it; he ceased his chatting as I heard a purr rumbling in his chest. I giggled, knowing how much he likes people stroking his hair, oddly enough he never let anyone other them herself play with his hair, or even stroke it. He let Shippo play with his tail but not his hair and it wasn't Sango's thing to stroke his hair to comfort him, she was great with hugs though. His hair was so perfect, not a strand out of place, like it had a life of its own and demanded to be perfect. I quickly ran a brush through it to stop it tangling but I knew it wasn't going to, it was kind of sad that he has better hair then me. I shrugged it off and reluctantly stopped stroking his hair and he stopped purring.

Sesshy POV

She stopped stroking my hair and I blushed at how much I was enjoying it. She stood up behind me and dried off her legs before giving me the dry towel and turning her back to let me get dressed. I got out of the water on dried myself off before I slipped back into my Kimono. I tapped her on the shoulder when I was done and she turned smiling to me

"We need to get you some new cloths, there's no reason to bathe if your gonna put dirty clothes back on, we'll get some at the next village" Kagome said and I smiled

"Thanks Subarashii" I said

"No prob Fluffy" and she picked up the bathing things before linking her arm with mine and heading back to the camp.


	6. Once upon a heart

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 6

Once upon a heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed back to the camp, the bag of shampoo and other bathing essentials was slung over Kagome's wrist. Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru pulled a face, she put her hands on each of his cheeks and put her forehead to his.

"Why the long face?" Kagome asked as they crossed their eye to see each other, Sesshomaru started to laugh

"You only have one eye" Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome giggled

"So do you Mr. Cyclops" Kagome said, Kagome loved to hang around with Sesshomaru, she felt safe with him, sure she felt safe with her other friends but it was different with him. She was never afraid he would call her weak for crying, she was never afraid she was alone and in his arms she felt almost…loved.

Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto his shoulders. Kagome quickly grabbed his hands to stop her toppling over backwards.

"I'll get you for this captain fluffy" Kagome said replacing captain Planet with Captain fluffy. Sesshomaru chuckled at her comment and tipped his head back to look at Kagome, Kagome smiled but started to hope he would move his head again, but blushed at the thought.

Sesshomaru had also been thinking along the same lines _I like this position if only I was the other way aro- AHH DIDN'T THINK THAT, I'm no better then the pervert, damn Miroku's influence_ (Sesshy has perverted moments) I stated to blush as my Hakamo became to tight for my liking. _I cant believe I just thought that Grrr_.

Kagome moved around trying to get Sesshomaru's hair out from under her so she didn't pull it. She was quite proud when she succeeded without toppling Sesshomaru over. Sesshomaru started to move again, walking towards the camp after getting rid of his little (Or should I say big) problem. Kagome started to giggle as his hair tickled her legs.

They entered the camp and Kagome looked around for Inuyasha, she didn't see him but heard Miroku stir

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked at a whisper

"The hot spring" Sesshomaru said truthfully and Kagome blushed _you didn't have to put it like that_ Kagome thought. Luckily Miroku was tired and couldn't be bothered being a pervert.

"Oh" he said snuggling back into his bedding

"Miroku where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked relieved Miroku didn't say anything.

"I don't know he was here when I went to sleep" Miroku said tiredly

"I'll watch over you guys tonight don't worry" Sesshomaru said

"Thanks" Miroku said drifting back to sleep. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who put her down and went to sit in a tree, Kagome went to her bed and to lie down. She looked at the sky as she tried to get to sleep, she sighed after she found she couldn't. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru's tree; he looked godly in the moonlight, scratch that, he always looked godly. Then she saw it, a soul collector over the forest not far away, Kagome looked away sadly, she was surprised at how much it didn't hurt, was she finally getting over him? Or was her heart so broken it couldn't break again? Suddenly Sesshomaru was crouching beside her.

"I just saw them. Are you ok?" He asked worried and I didn't know why but I shook my head, just to have him rap his arms around me. He rubbed my back soothingly and I snuggled into his chest. Yes now she felt safe, Sesshomaru was her pillar she couldn't stand without him. I sighed as tears slid down my cheeks, yes it still hurt. Sesshomaru pushed me back slightly so he could see my face.

"You want to come sit with me?" He asked and I nodded. He scooped me up and jumped into the tree, sitting between two branches, with me on his lap. I sighed and leaned against his chest and let my last tears fall before falling to sleep.

Later that night the wind changed and Sesshomaru caught the scent that he had come to know as Kikyo's, along with Inuyasha's scent and the unfortunate scent of mating. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl on his lap and sighed.

"You don't deserve this Kagome, you deserve someone to love you" He said holding her tighter. He thought back to the talk he had had with Inuyasha

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when Sesshomaru came to find him. _

"_Little brother" Sesshomaru said jumping into the tree_

"_What?" Inuyasha snapped _

"_I need to talk to you" Sesshomaru said hanging upside-down from the branch above Inuyasha, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother who was currently acting like a 7 year old, well it was better then a 5 year old I guess. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother_

"_About Kagome" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes _

"_Why?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Wow this makes my head hurt" Sesshomaru said and swung back up to the branch above before jumping to join Inuyasha on his branch_

"_Ok I want to know why you keep running to Kikyo and hurting Kagome" Sesshomaru said bluntly but it was obvious he was watching a butterfly. Inuyasha waved a hand infront of his face and Sesshomaru shook his head,_

"_Sorry" he said _

"_I'll tell you Sesshomaru only because you don't know the full story" Inuyasha said and that's what he did he told his brother everything, it was so easy to talk to him and he never judged without a reason._

_When Inuyasha was finished Sesshomaru knew why Inuyasha did this to Kagome but he didn't support it._

"_So what do I do I want both of them" Inuyasha asked _

"_You can't have them both, I suggest you be with Kagome, you had your chance with Kikyo and you lost trust in each other, If you want Kagome go to her before she looses trust in you too" Sesshomaru said wisely _

"_Is that because it's what right or coz Kagome is your friend?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Well that and Kikyo smells bad" Sesshomaru chuckled and jumped from the tree, "Make your dissension little brother we are family so I will support it" Sesshomaru said before he disappeared into the forest._

_Dun dun dun (He is SO Kawaii!)_

_End Flashback _

'You made your chose Inuyasha, I won't let you hurt her, and she doesn't deserve it' Sesshomaru thought

I arrived back at the camp and looked to my tree to see someone already sitting there. I growled, I knew who it was,_ Sesshomaru,_ I hated the fact all my friends like Sesshomaru, and they all hung around with him when given the chance, even Miroku hung around with him even when Sango wasn't with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was easy to talk to I knew that for a fact, he had spoken to him not too long ago. It was strange Sesshomaru never judged you no matter what, he wouldn't support my decision to be with Kikyo but he wont judge me like my other friends would…I'll tell them when the time is right. Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he growled at me holding Kagome a little tighter.

"Honestly little brother when I said make your chose, I expected you to choose the living one. I still support you Inuyasha but not as much as I could have, but if this is the way you treat the ones you love, I'm glad you chose Kikyo" Sesshomaru said unaware his other friends were listening too and my stomach twisted, he certainly has a way with words,

"I thought I would too Sesshomaru but I will always pick Kikyo, she lost her life because of me" I said

"And you lost your trust because of Naraku, if you could loose loves trust so easily you were never meant to be" Sesshomaru replied

"If you care so much for Kagome you have her" Inuyasha growled immediately regretting my words, I still want Kagome

"I would make a better mate then you" Sesshomaru snapped, I was shocked for the first time since he got here Sesshomaru had lost his cool. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped from the tree.

"You take the watch I'm going to bed" Sesshomaru said and I feh'ed

"Whatever" I said

Sesshy POV

I was burning with rage, How Inuyasha dare choose Kikyo, Kagome is a hundred times better.

I laid Kagome down in the middle of me and Sango and I wrapped my around her to keep her safe, I heard Inuyasha growl and I gave him a silent snare, He made his choice he cant have them both and I'll be damned if I let him have Kagome after he was mating with Kikyo. I didn't know were this new wave of possessiveness' came from but it felt right like I was supposed to protect Kagome. I purred comfortingly as Kagome gripped my Haori, she was facing my chest on her side with my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes after pulling the blanket over us all and we fell back to sleep.


	7. If you Choose then so do I!

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 7

If you choose than so do I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Thoughts13

LOL I'll try but Inu will have some problems to deal with, lol

Child of the Silvery Moon

Yea I love this story and Your sooo right Sesshomaru is so Kawaii

Nicola. anon.

Lol thanks nick, I love this story too, sorry you where getting claustrophobic from my cousins, lol Devin thought you where in love with him, lol

Kagura134

Lol thanks again Kagura and your like the third person to tell me that lol

cocoke5

LOL Ok ok I'll try and update more but school is a pain in the butt. Lol

Krissy. anon.

LOL thanks for the tip I wont make that mistake again

professionaldooropener

Oops Aguratou I think its better now, lol yea sesshy is so Kawaii and adorable

Badgrl74

I am unauthorised to reveal that information, lol in other words I'm not telling. lol

xolovexinuyasha

LOL No worry's mate I can do that

Badgrl74

LOL he is still innocent may I remind you, lol

KawaiixKesshou

Kesshou-chan thank you so much LOL I will try to update a little more often but My teachers are Evil Demons and I have heaps of H/W lol

animelover

LOL Aguratou

Angels-do-exist

Lol thanks Kimmi You rock

Someone was rocking my shoulder, I turned over trying to go back to sleep.

"I don't want to go to school" I mumbled

"Kagome" Sango giggled and pulled my blankets off of me

"Hu, what?" I asked groggily

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are angry at each other and neither will tell me what's wrong, this is the first time I have seen this Sesshomaru so frosty to Inuyasha" Sango explained and I was immediately awake. _That sounds like the old Sesshomaru_

"What did Sesshomaru say?" I asked sitting up

"He simply said Inuyasha went to see Kikyo last night" Sango said sitting beside her sister.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to get the facts first

"He said ask Sesshomaru so I don't know what's wrong" Sango continued

"Oh ok" I said getting up and stretching

"Me, Miroku and Shippo are going to the village to get some supplies, I suggest you talk to them, Inuyasha went into the forest and Sesshomaru's by the spring" Sango said and got up. I watched my three friends walk off towards the village.

"Well me and Sesshomaru will get side tracked so I better go see Inuyasha first" I said to no one in particular, I stood up and walked into the forest

(Guess what happened, go on guess)

I walked for a while until I heard something so I walked in that direction.

I came to a clearing and my heart twisted _he is with Kikyo_ I knew eaves dropping was bad but I wanted to know.

"You will join our group and help us find shards?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo

"That's what I said" Kikyo said in a fake loving voice "But what of my copy?" she continued

"She means nothing to me, just a shard detector, my brother made it quite clear I cant have her" Inuyasha said

_Nothing, nothing… Not even a friend? I mean nothing to him, wait what did Fluffy do?_

"SO you did want her? What did your brother do to change your mind" Kikyo asked and true curiosity

"He told me to choose, and since I chose you, he became possessive of her and told me I couldn't have you both, then I told him to have her and he flipped it saying he would be a better mate then me" Inuyasha explained

"You are a good mate my love" Kikyo said touching his face

"Thank you" Inuyasha said and they kissed

_Nothing! You bastard! _Tears slid down my cheek and I ran away, instinctively running in Sesshomaru's direction

Sesshy POV

I had been sitting in a tree near the hot spring all morning. Inuyasha had gotten me so mad, how dare he pick that walking cemetery over my Kagome…wait _my_ where did that come from? She isn't mine…why am I being so possessive all of a sudden? Uh emotions are confusing.

I could smell my brother with that walking cemetery, _Bastard._

Then I smelt Kagome's scent coming closer to Inuyasha's

"Oh no, I didn't want her to find out like this" I said aloud. Now she was in tears and running this way.

I jumped from my perch in the tree as Kagome entered the spring area.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said in tears, she ran into my arms, crying into my chest.

"Shhh, Kagome what happened?" I asked I asked sinking to the ground

"Nothing, he said I mean noting to him, not even a friend" Kagome sobbed

"You saw them together then?" I asked and she looked up

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sniffling

"I didn't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do" I said and she nodded sadly

"Thank you Sesshomaru, you have always made me feel safe" Kagome said snuggling into my chest. I stroked her hair comfortingly and she soon fell to sleep.

"I will, I promise you will always feel safe" I said (Should have said it two minutes ago but still Kawaii), I lifted Kagome up into my arms and walked back to the camp.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango were just walking into camp.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked

"We went to the village to get supplies but they don't sell to people who associate with demons and since we know three we cant have supplies" Sango explained

"Two and a half" Sesshomaru corrected and Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried look

"Fluffy what happened to mummy?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome

"She saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, apparently she means nothing to him, not a friend not anything, and she cried herself to sleep" I said and laid Kagome on her blanket.

For the rest of the day they didn't move. Inuyasha hadn't come back yet and Kagome was still asleep. At points I could smell arousal, distress and happiness from whatever dream Kagome was having.

Sango and Miroku were wondering where Inuyasha was but it was no mystery to me, I could smell as they 'rekindled their love' and it was repulsing. I snuggled up with Sango and Kagome when the sun set. Unfortunately I could smell Inuyasha coming closer to the camp with that clay pot and I started to growl.

Sango and Kagome snuggled closer to me and I tightened my hold on them.

Kikyo and Inuyasha entered the camp and Kikyo looked straight at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Comfy Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked amused, I blushed and took my arms from around the girls to sit up.

"What do you want Clay pot" I snapped not happy she was within ten yards of me let alone ten feet.

"Inuyasha invited me to help you all" Kikyo said and smiled. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fluffy?" Kagome asked and rubbed her eyes and sitting up but when her vision cleared she didn't see what she thought she would, Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyo's waist,  
"YOU" Kagome said accusingly, she had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha moved to get closer to her but I growled protectively and put my arms around her to comfort her. _What the hell is with me! _Kagome looked up at me and I smiled fondly at her, Kagome smiled weakly in return.

"Why is she here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"She will be joining our group" Inuyasha said straight out Kagome had tears in her eyes

"Cant you see it Inuyasha, your slowly killing me" Kagome said and Inuyasha just looked away. Kagome pushed away from me she jumped up and ran into the forest.

"You made your chose little brother, and it may kill your best friend" I said strongly and followed Kagome.

Sesshomaru found Kagome sitting by a stream looking into her reflection with tears falling into the moonlit water.

"Kagome" he said coming up behind her

"Why would he want me, I'm just a copy, I'm not even beautiful and I yell at everyone" Kagome moped

"Kagome you are beautiful, you weren't meant to be with Inuyasha, when you find the one he will see how beautiful you are no mater what mood your in" Sesshomaru said, _did he just say he saw it or did he mean my true love will see it_. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and knew she couldn't face Inuyasha right now.

"Please Sesshomaru, take me away, I can't deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo" Kagome said gripping Sesshomaru's Haori.

"Of course, I will keep you safe" Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled lightly

"I just want to write a note to our friends and get your bag" Sesshomaru continued and she nodded sitting back to let him go. Sesshomaru speed towards the camp and grabbed her bag, leaving the ramen and Sango's bathing bag. He left the letter he wrote on Sango's pillow and speed back to Kagome. Kagome wrested on Sesshomaru's back as he ran thought the night to get her away, and protect her.

Sorry it's so short but that is the perfect ending to this chapter.

Losa love

Hugs and Kisses

CJ RINI


	8. The Note to explain

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 8

The Note to explain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Sango woke the next morning she rolled over and her face came in contact with a piece of paper, on the top of the folded paper said **_Sango Read this out _**Sango sat up and called out

"Guys Wake up" she said loudly and they all stirred and woke

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked

"Where's mummy and fluffy?" Shippo asked near tears

"I think this note is from Kagome and Sesshomaru because that's Sesshomaru's writing" Sango said and opened the paper and her friends gathered around her.

"**Dear friends little brother and clay pot**" Sango started "**By request of Kagome I have taken her away, Inuyasha has hurt her for the last time. When we return she will no longer love him, its hard to believe that she still does but no more, I will bring her back when she is ready to face Inuyasha, I will protect her so do not worry**" Sango continued to read and Inuyasha feh'ed "**To Sango I am sorry we had to leave you behind but even know Inuyasha chose the dead over the living he still needs friends like you and Miroku.**" Sango had tears in her eyes but she read on. "**Miroku I hope you'll be good and please stop being a pervert, you're a good man with a wondering hand…hey that rhymes**" Sango read and Miroku chuckled

"Even in a letter he can't stay focused" Miroku said

"**To Shippo we are sorry we had to leave you pup but we will be back soon, live up to your name Hero to be, I know you can**" Sango read to the now crying Shippo

"**To Inuyasha, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before I lost my memory, I really thought you would choose Kagome, alas you chose your first love and I understand**" Sango read to Inuyasha and he nodded

"**To Kikyo, I really don't like you and you smell bad but you are family now so let me give you some advice, dead people are supposed to stay dead, I know you don't care for Inuyasha like you used to but can you please not hurt him**" Sango read and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"**To you all I will miss you and hope to see you all soon, I will protect Kagome for you and I love you all**" Sango said "**P.S I didn't know I could write let alone spell**" Every one laughed at Sesshomaru's childishness. They all missed them already.

With Sesshy and Kaggy

Sesshomaru was in a tree with Kagome sleeping on his lap and her bag lodged on a branch somewhere above them, Sesshomaru was asleep but only a light one. He was determined to protect Kagome and make her feel safe. Sesshomaru felt movement and opened his eyes to see Kagome trying to wiggle out of his hold, he released her and she crawled onto another branch to sit.

"I love trees" Kagome said happily and climbed higher, Sesshomaru would have followed her with his gaze had she not been wearing a minni skirt. Sesshomaru looked over to the rising sun. All he wanted to do was sleep thought the hot day to come. Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagome to see her sitting on a branch looking though her bag.

"What are you doing Subarashii?" Sesshomaru asked

"Looking for something to eat" Kagome replied and continued her search. Sesshomaru crawled up to sit with her and smiled

"I left the ramen with the others" Sesshomaru said sheepishly

"Oh how sweet of you but I have other food" Kagome said and brought out a bar,

"Your gonna eat wood" Sesshomaru said puzzled and stared at the bar suspiciously, Kagome giggled

"No silly it's food, try it" Kagome said giving the bar to Sesshomaru forgetting about the high sugar condense.

One hour later

Sesshomaru was hanging up side down in the tree talking a mile a minute

"Wow I really like these bars, wow my head hurts, ever noticed your face goes really red when you hang up side down, why do they call it up side down why not head down or topsy terby, that's it I'll call it topsy terby that's a cool name I like it, hehe you look funny topsy terby you look like your sitting in the sky" Sesshomaru continued to ramble on as Kagome sat with her legs crossed not far away on the grass, she tried to decipher what he was saying and so far was doing well.

"Hey Kagome look at this" Sesshomaru said some how getting out of a tree and finding a turtle, Kagome raised her eyebrows

"Where did you get that" Kagome asked

"Over there follow me" Sesshomaru said and run off again, Kagome just looked around waiting for him to notice that unlike him she couldn't move at the speed of light.

"Sorry forgot" Sesshomaru said and grabbed her around the waist and ran off again, they stopped and Kagome gasped, they were in a cave, it was huge but the entrance looked hard to find. In one of the smaller cave 'rooms' was a cold spring with all sorts of fish and wildlife and there was a hole in the roof and it let in a lot of light and you could see the sky clearly.

"This is beautiful" Kagome breathed and took the turtle from Sesshomaru and put it in the water, Kagome sighed as the cool water caressed her hands. She turned around to see Sesshomaru missing.

"Kagome come here there's a hot spring too" Sesshomaru called and his voice echoed

"HEHE ECHO, echo, echo" Sesshomaru laughed and continued to call echo until Kagome arrived. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome gasped,

"Oh wow" Kagome breathed

"It has to more floors and its abandoned, and with no signs that it was ever lived in" Sesshomaru said

"You found all this in the short time I put the turtle in the water?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"Ya" Sesshomaru said practically bouncing up and down as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Ok just checking" Kagome said and tested the hot spring with her hand "Ohhh it's the perfect temperature" Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's stay here" Sesshomaru said and Kagome stood up

"I love that idea" Kagome giggled

"Good, I call first dibs on rooms" Sesshomaru said putting his hand up and running off

"Hey you can move at the speed of light that's not fe-"

"Found one" Sesshomaru chimed

"Damn" Kagome said and rushed to find a room.

With the Inu gang

"Sango I miss Sesshy-daddy and Kagome-Mama" Shippo whined with tears in his eyes again. Sango was putting him to bed beside her,

"I know Shippo So do I, I wish they never left but I know they did it so Kagome could recover from what Inuyasha did to her" Sango said tucking him in

"What did he do to Kagome-mama Sango-kun?" Shippo asked

"He broke her heart and took Kikyo as a mate" Sango said sadly but she knew Sesshomaru would never let Kagome stay sad for long, _Its so cute how he thinks of her first before all the rest of us, of only second before hand_ Sango thought

"Will they be back soon?" Shippo asked and Sango smiled lightly at him

"Yes Shippo they will be back soon" _I hope_ Sango thought

"I hope so, I miss my mummy and daddy" Shippo said and tears slid down his cheeks

"Be stronger for them, if Kagome thought you weren't able to cope without her she might think of coming back when she isn't ready" Sango said and Shippo nodded whipping his tears

"I will be strong for them" Shippo said but kind of spoiled his strong words by snuggling into Sango's arms, but what could you expect from a pup.

KAWAII that's so cute and…and adorable

Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

Losa love

CJ Rini


	9. Ano oops

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 9

Ano…Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

A/N Ok ok enough with the guilt trip Tori, i get the message, so i dedicat this to Tori, I hope everything with your father works out,

love ya's

Kagome and Sesshomaru ended up spending the rest of the day running around claming the better rooms, having more then five each on different stories they decided to play Chasse. Kagome was in an oblivious disadvantage and she knew it. They then slept on the ground on the lower levels to keep cool.

Kagome woke in the morning with a stiff back and she was draped over Sesshomaru's chest as she had fallen asleep trying to keep cool. Kagome blushed and got of Sesshomaru who was starting to stir.

"Is it just me or is you're back stiff?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up and rubbed his lower back while stretching hearing a sickening pop. Kagome smiled sympathetically and moved to sit behind him,

"Here I'll give you a back rub it might help" Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder not convinced it would help.

"Well you can try" Sesshomaru said and Kagome's hands moved over his stiff back in a relaxing motion, making him feel better. Sesshomaru purred in pleasure as she massaged the pain away.

By the time Kagome stopped they both felt better, the movement had helped Kagome's stiff back to relax and Sesshomaru was enjoying himself.

"I think we will both agree we need our sleeping bags, ne?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded standing up and pulling her to her feet,

"I'm gonna go get them ok, Sango would be up by now" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded

"I'll get breakfast ready" Kagome said and he nodded

Sesshomaru sped out of the cave, the sky barreling with thunder, Sesshomaru shot the sky a warning glance to not rain but he was sure it was ignoring him (Paranoid). Sesshomaru sped to the old camp where his friends were still staying, they had really not traveled far last night because Sesshomaru was tired and Kagome needed to sleep in one place so he found a tree.

Sesshomaru wasn't far from the camp now but the sky hadn't obeyed Sesshomaru and it started to rain. Sesshomaru started to growl but luckily for him his friends had taken shelter at a near by village. Sesshomaru entered the village and the villagers decided to test his patents which wasn't very big at the time being.

"Demon" the villagers started to yell, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, He took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs

"INUYASHA!" the villagers jumped but then they noticed he had called the name of the Hanyou that occupied their village. Inuyasha came out of a hut not far away 'deaf head' Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a small frown as he walked out to meet his brother, the villagers shirked back now that they knew they were obviously brothers

"Safe, little brother, I came to get our sleeping bags, I forgot them" Sesshomaru said calmly and Inuyasha feh'ed

"Sango rolled them up for you" Inuyasha said and walked back to the hut, Sesshomaru followed,

"Sesshomaru" Sango exclaimed and hugged him making herself wet from his clothing

"Daddy" Shippo exclaimed and hugged him to.

"Hello Pup, Tatakai Hito, how are you?" Sesshomaru asked

"We have been fine, how is Kagome?" Sango asked

"I think she already feels better, we have found somewhere to stay and I came to get the sleeping bags so we don't get stiff backs when we sleep" Sesshomaru said "Sorry I can't stay long" he finished

"That's ok I'm glad you two are doing so well, be safe" Sango said and handed him the sleeping bags.

"I'll miss you daddy" Shippo said taking to calling Sesshomaru his daddy since he was like a father figure to him. "Tell mummy I love her" Shippo said

"Us too" Sango said and Sesshomaru gave them one last hug before leaving again, the villagers wouldn't stop glaring at me like they never saw a demon not cause havoc, he just came for the sleeping bags.

With Kagome

Kagome was getting bored and she knew it was now raining seeing as she was sitting by the cold spring to watch the rain as she waited for Sesshomaru to return, she had cooked some of the meat he had killed last night for breakfast and was just waiting for him. She heard movement in the main cave and got up smiling she walked to that room.

"It's about ti-" Kagome stopped it wasn't Sesshomaru, it was an ugly little toad demon with a two headed dragon and a little human girl, Kagome knew them to be Sesshomaru's companions. Kagome smiled

"Rin" She said and the little wet girl jumped

"Kagome-Chan" Rin squealed and ran into Kagome's arms

"Rin missed you" Rin said hugging Kagome

"I missed you two Rin" Kagome chimed

"Rin is lost, Jaken-sama said Sesshomaru-sama left because of Rin, since Sesshomaru-sama hasn't come back for over a week" Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Rin something happened to Sesshomaru he lost his memory and is in my care, or I'm in his but I don't remember but don't get upset if he doest remember right away ok" Kagome said kindly

"Ok Kagome-Chan" Rin said all too hyper, Kagome smiled

"Stupid Human why are you here?" Jaken snapped, but before Kagome could answer there was a growl emitting from the entrance of the cave, there was Sesshomaru soaking wet and looking pissed off.

Ah&Un stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru but a growl from the Taiyoukai stopped the dragon, Aun stopped and laid down a sigh of submission and obedience, Sesshomaru recognized neither of them. Lightning flashed behind him as he growled and he looked really scary making Rin hide behind Kagome's leg.

"You want a towel Sesshomaru?" Kagome giggled and he switched his gaze to her, but it was no longer annoyed but thankful

"Please" Sesshomaru said that was one difference between the brothers, Sesshomaru said please, thank you **and **sorry, they just weren't in Inuyasha's vocabulary. Kagome came back with a towel she handed it to Sesshomaru as he eyed the two other demons,

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said and whipped his face, "Who's this" Sesshomaru asked motioning to Rin

"Rin's name is Rin Sesshomaru-sama, Rin uses to travel with you before you couldn't remember" Rin said happily

"Nice to meet you again Rin, you're so cute" Sesshomaru said attempting to dry his soaked hair,

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said happily Sesshomaru flinched at he title

"Oh give that here" Kagome said taking the towel and started to dry his hair herself

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said

"Sit" Kagome said so she could reach his head, and he obediently sat

"Good boy" Kagome teased and Sesshomaru strangely enough barked like a dog and started to wag his tail,

"Who are the other two?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"The dragon is Aun you let me ride him when my feet get sore, and the other Is Jaken-Sama he has to do what you tell him" Rin explained and Sesshomaru smiled

"Thank you Rin" Sesshomaru said "Come here" he said and patted his lap. Rin smiled and ran over to him and he sat her on his lap.

"Tell me Rin why do you speak in third person?" Sesshomaru asked curiously and Rin tapped her chin cutely

"When I learnt to speak again you and Jaken-Sama both spoke in third person so now I do to be like you" Rin said and Sesshomaru smiled

"That's very Kawaii of you Rin" Sesshomaru said and Rin beamed. "Why did you have to learn to speak again?" Sesshomaru asked confused

"Rin went mute when Rin's family was killed by bandits, then Rin was killed by wolfs you brought Rin back to life with your magic sword" Rin Explained and Sesshomaru smiled softly at her

"I'm sorry to hear about you family" Sesshomaru said

"That's alright Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has you" Rin said and Kagome saw Sesshomaru flinch from the title

"Rin Sesshomaru doesn't like to be called Sama anymore so you can call him something else" Kagome said and Rin nodded

"Can I call you daddy?" Rin asked

"Sure Rin, Shippo already does that" Sesshomaru said happily

"When Did Shippo start calling you daddy?" Kagome asked still trying to towel dry his hair

"When I went to get the sleeping bags" Sesshomaru said

"Oh" Kagome said preoccupied

"And all our friends send their love and they miss you" Sesshomaru said as Rin sat quietly on his lap.

"Wait Sesshomaru what did happen to your swords?" Kagome asked

"I don't know" Sesshomaru said with a shrug

"Maybe their still in the clearing" Kagome offered

"Probably" Sesshomaru said

"We can go looking tomorrow" Kagome offered

"Thanks Kagome" Sesshomaru said happily

"Rin, you see all those rooms?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded "Well you have any pick of the ones you want" Sesshomaru said kindly and Rin's Eyes lit up

"Really?" Rin asked excited

"Of course Rin I want you to be comfortable, Jaken and Aun you can pick some too, but the rooms with a pile of rocks in the middle have been clamed, ok" Sesshomaru said "Oh and try to find your way around if your going to be staying with us I don't want to loose you ok, in each floor is a main room and they move onto one room in each direction and a ramp up and down in on of the room so you wont get lost, but give me a call if you do ok?" Sesshomaru said directly to Rin, who nodded and ran off, Jaken and Aun followed her.

Kagome finally finished drying his hair and sat down beside him, Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and Kagome leaned on him

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm fine" Kagome said with a fake smiled

"I see past your façade Kagome I want to know the truth" Sesshomaru said lightly but sternly, it was a voice that was more like he was asking her to tell him not ordering her. Kagome sighed

"Oh…well I still feel bad and I miss my friends but I'm really glad you're here with me" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled

"Thank you for the truth" Sesshomaru said pulling her into a hug; Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, once again feeling safe.

"Daddy?" Rin called

"Yes Rin" Sesshomaru asked warmly

"How many rooms can I have?" Rin asked

"You can have all you want but tell Jaken and Aun to keep it at 5 ok" Sesshomaru said and they heard Rin's excited scream and her running off calling Jaken-sama. Kagome giggled

"What?" Sesshomaru asked curiously

"You were acting like that just yesterday" Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru smiled

"I wonder if she will play chasse with me." Sesshomaru said and stood up, Kagome immediately missed his body heat; Sesshomaru walked off and Kagome sighed and looked at the fire to see their meat still sitting beside it. Kagome smiled and started to cut up the meat into six serves, she wasn't sure is Jaken and Aun ate meat but better to be safe then sorry.

Kagome heard Rin's squeals and saw her running this way with Sesshomaru chasing her.

"Help Kagome-Chan a demon is after me" Rin said hiding behind Kagome, Sesshomaru stopped

"I am not a demon" Sesshomaru said dramatically

"Then what are you?" Rin asked curious

"A….TURTLE" Sesshomaru said in the super man pose, Rin and Kagome sweat dropped

"You ate another of those bars didn't you?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru nodded

"Yep" Sesshomaru said and jumped up and down

"Before you ate breakfast?" Kagome asked

"Ano….Oops" Sesshomaru said

"Not to mention you're still wet, put your Haori and inner Haori by the fire to dry" Kagome said putting Rin on her lap.

"Okay" Sesshomaru said and stripped of his shirts,

"Now can we play?" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh alright" Kagome said Sesshomaru bent down to her level and kissed her cheek, before he took Rin. Sesshomaru failed to notice Kagome's bright red face.

"Oh and ask Jaken and Aun to come up here" Kagome called still red.

"Sure thing Subarashii" Sesshomaru called and ran down to find them.

Kagome sat back to wait, _what the hell is wrong with me, I can't stop blushing, am I getting feeling for Sesshomaru? No that can't be I still care for Inuyasha…don't I? That night Inuyasha went off after me and Sesshomaru were at the spring, I was alright but I said I wasn't so Sesshomaru would hug me… I feel so save in his arms, nothing like when Inuyasha hugged me, but then again Inuyasha had done that to get the shards, **Bastard. **No Sesshomaru is pure hearted he does care for me but not in that sense, he's my best friend could I have more feelings for him then that? He is so handsome I would be so easy to fall in love with him, expressly when he is this nice, does that mean I love him, I've started blushing as he holds me and when he kisses me…even if I fell for him, there are way better looking demoness's he could mate with. _

Kagome sighed she wasn't getting anywhere. Kagome looked around to see Jaken and Aun coming this way

"What did you want wench?" Jaken said

"Its Kagome say it with me Kah-Go-Me" Kagome said "I suggest you use it or Sesshomaru would be very mad at you" Kagome continued

"Why would he care?" Jaken asked annoyed

"He's my friend of course he would care" Kagome said and suddenly Sesshomaru plopped down beside her and fell back wards.

"Tired?" Kagome asked smugly as she leaned over him

"Sort of" Sesshomaru said defeated

"Your sugar rush is over would you like some real food?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded and sat up, just as Rin arrived, she was puffing

"Your fast daddy" Rin said and Kagome smiled

"Food?" Kagome offered

"Please" Rin said and sat on Sesshomaru's lap again, Sesshomaru was sitting with his legs crossed and still no shirts.

"Jaken-sama, Aun would you like some meat?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the fact Sesshomaru wasn't wearing a shirt

"Aun eats grass and fish Kagome-Chan" Rin said and the two headed dragon nodded

"Oh well theirs a pond with fish and trout just down there" Kagome said pointing past Sesshomaru who leaned back so as not to get poked in the chest. Aun nodded and got up and walked away.

"What about you Jaken?" Kagome asked and Jaken scoffed

"I do not need your food" Jaken said and got up and walked away back to one of his rooms.

"Ungrateful toad" Sesshomaru growled and looked at Kagome who was separating the meat into thirds. Sesshomaru smiled and watched her _She truly is beautiful, I wish she wasn't so sad about my brother, he wasn't worth her time, he didn't care about her like I do…Wait a sec what was that, I know I care about her but how much, could I love her move then a friend, I could protect her from more heart break, but I doubt she would want to be with me, we are friends that's all, but I wish it wasn't all, but I'm not that attractive (A/N What the hell!) she needs someone who is attractive and smart and friendly and will do anything for her (A/N Sounds like him to me ) _Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome gave him a bowl of meat and he gave it to Rin to eat, she smiled and Kagome gave another bowl to him to eat.

To an onlooker they would look like a perfect family, although one was missing. But they can't see that.

He he that's a little longer isn't it, thanks to all my lovely readers and Kimmi, for being a pain in the butt and making me write my storys, Pokes out tongue at kimmi

Okay doky

Losa love

CJ Rini


	10. It is my life

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 10

It is my Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Rin spent the rest of the day playing. They also set up their beds in their dens, Kagome laid to go to bed later then the others, Kagome had just finished putting Rin to sleep.

Kagome also had a big argument with Jaken, because Jaken was convinced that Kagome had possessed Sesshomaru since Sesshomaru had yelled at Jaken for calling Kagome a wench and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. At that Point Rin started to clap and jump up and down. Sesshomaru than crouched beside the flat Jaken, Sesshomaru was upset he had gotten so angry with the small demon and hurt him. Kagome gave him a hug and told him that Jaken was going to be fine. It took ages to get Sesshomaru to stop apologizing to the small toad demon, then he had sat by the cold spring for about twenty minutes before Rin decided she was bored and started to pick flowers for Sesshomaru, when he had seen them Sesshomaru got really excited and they picked A LOT of flowers.

Kagome sighed It had been a long day and she wanted to sleep. Kagome closed her eyes and sleep overtook her.

Kagome felt like she had only just shut her eyes when she felt movement beside her. Her eyes shot open to meet golden ones.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Sesshomaru said apologetically, Kagome blinked to clear her vision; yes it was Sesshomaru, sneaking into her sleeping bag, lucky she had a double.

"That's ok…What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"I got lonely" Sesshomaru said childishly.

"Fine" Kagome said opening her arms to him; Sesshomaru put an arm around her tummy and his head on her chest as she stroked his hair soothingly. Sesshomaru yawned sleepily and closed his eyes. Kagome continued to stroke his hair, soothing her as much as him, and they both fell to sleep.

Kagome woke up first in the morning and she opened her eyes to see the top of Sesshomaru's head a he rested on her chest, Kagome blushed _He doesn't know he is doing anything wrong, don't blush there's nothing to be embarrassed about_ Kagome continued to tell herself that as she waited for Sesshomaru to wake up, _Its really weird to be like this with Sesshomaru, especially when he doesn't know he is doing anything embarrassing. _Sesshomaru stretched and looked at his fingers for a minute before he moved his head to bury his face in her chest. Kagome glowed blood red

"This isn't my pillow, is it?" came Sesshomaru's muffled voice,

"Umm…no" Kagome said and Sesshomaru quickly sat up blushing like crazy,

"Sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said still blushing, Kagome still had a light stain on her cheeks but it was nothing to Sesshomaru's full out embarrassed blush.

"Uh that's ok fluffy you didn't know" Kagome said, she gave him a peck on the cheek and got up.

"DADDY!" Rin yelled as she ran into the room "You went poof" Rin said childishly

"Oh no I went poof, I'm sorry Rin, but magic works in unexpected ways" Sesshomaru said very very childishly

"Oh, is that why Jaken-sama and Aun went poof too?" Rin asked cutely

"No they left to check on fluffy's castle and we have to get ready if we are going to go get your swords" Kagome said directing the last part to Sesshomaru,

"Hai" Sesshomaru and Rin chimed together and Kagome giggled

"Ok up and to the spring" Kagome said shooing them out of her den to the spring

"Ok in" Kagome said and quickly turned her back as Sesshomaru started to undress. Sesshomaru jumped in and ended up splashing Kagome with the water, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru when he surfaces. Sesshomaru swam to the side and grabbed a towel to wrap around him, and he sat by the side and watched Rin swim around, he suddenly felt a small rock collide with his head. He rubbed his had and looked over at the wet Kagome, something pink peaking through her white shirt. She had an annoyed look on her face and stomped over to him, he moved back slightly scared.

"YOU SPLASHED ME" Kagome snapped and Sesshomaru did the puppy dog eyes

"Sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said in a poor-poor-pitiful-me voice, suddenly Kagome's anger died.

"Forget it" Kagome said and sat behind him and grabbed the hair cleaning products and started to do his hair. They had taken to leaving the bathing products in here so they could keep using them. Kagome smiled as she heard him purring lightly, Suddenly Rin popped out of nowhere and scared Kagome. Kagome fell over backwards, Sesshomaru looked back at her and got quite an eye full up her skirt, and Sesshomaru blushed and faced the front again as Kagome got up.

"Can Kagome-Chan wash Rin's hair?" Rin asked

"Sure Rin I would Love too" Kagome said and Rin smiled.

"Thank you Kagome-Chan" Rin said and sat down to watch Kagome wash Sesshomaru hair and wait.

Kagome finished washing Sesshomaru's hair faster then he would have liked but he didn't mind, although he missed the short time it was just him and Kagome, but all good things must end.

Kagome finished washing Rin's hair then helped Rin wash up as Sesshomaru swam around on the other side of the spring. Kagome couldn't help but glance at Sesshomaru as he swam around, I mean who wouldn't if you had a hot Tai youkai swimming around naked not ten meters away. Kagome blushed and looked away from him before she embarrassed herself more. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru getting out of the spring, 'Nice butt' Kagome thought then started to blush a deep crimson.

"Kagome-Chan is all red are you hot?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin we better hurry" Kagome said, yes she was hot but not in a good way, she now knew for sure she was crushing on Sesshomaru, but far more maturely then she would let on. Kagome saw Sesshomaru fully dressed and walking towards her, she smiled at him and he smiled as he sat beside her. Rin was sitting in bubbles as she played with a bath toy Kagome had for Shippo and Sesshomaru to play with in the spring. Rin was giggling as Kagome watched over her.

"You will make a great mum you know" Sesshomaru said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, you are going to make a great dad" Kagome said and Rin's eyes lit up

"Kagome-Chan, will you be Rin's new mummy?" Rin asked and Kagome blushed

"No I can't but what do you say, you can call me mummy until Sesshomaru finds a mate" Kagome said and Sesshomaru pulled a sour face.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked

"I don't like that idea" Sesshomaru said secretly not wanting to be away from Kagome, and have Rin call someone else mum. Although he didn't know what being mates means or how you do it.

"Why not?" Kagome asked silently hoping

"Girls are Icky" Sesshomaru said with a pout, Kagome hit his chest playfully

"Hey then what am I?" Kagome asked

"My best friend" Sesshomaru said

"And Rin?" Kagome asked

"My little girl" Sesshomaru said and pat Rin on the head, Rin giggled

"You look like a mummy and daddy" Rin said looking at them, both blushed and looked down, Sesshomaru moved his arm from her shoulder and stood up, he hefted Rin out of the water,

"Weee" The young 5 year old said happily, Sesshomaru dried her off and helped her into her Kimono again.

Later in the day

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Rin were walking at a slow pace towards the forest where Sesshomaru was found, and as you can guess Kagome was leading the way. Sesshomaru was carrying Rin at the moment because Rin was used to riding Aun. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped,

"What wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I smell a cow" He said simply

"Don't you mean Cattle?" Kagome asked again

"No cow, singular" Sesshomaru said and Kagome could see dust cloud coming this way. Totosai with his three eyed cow, Sesshomaru obviously not knowing who it was pushed Kagome and Rin behind him and started to growl threateningly. Kagome thought it was cute but he couldn't do that to Totosai.

"Wait Sesshomaru he's a friend" Kagome said and Sesshomaru relaxed a bit but was still tense, he was becoming more protective and cautious.

Totosai stopped not far away and looked curiously at Sesshomaru.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" Totosai said, he saw Kagome behind him and the young Child Rin. His Attention returned to the lord as he growled

"Sesshomaru I said he was a friend, he forged Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, This Is Totosai" Kagome said

"_If it is truly what you want Inutaishou I will allow it but only if it is what you truly want" The silver haired Inu youkai said to his son_

"_It is father" Inutaishou said confidently_

"_Very well tell Totosai to forge you these two swards you see fit to weald" Baguraut said putting his hand on his sons shoulder,_

"_I won't forget this father, thank you" Inutaishou said with a smile_

Sesshomaru shook his head,

"You forged my fathers' sword by my say" Sesshomaru said as he realized that Baguraut had his soul

"By your grandfathers say, yes" Totosai said as Kagome watched Sesshomaru with interest.

"What do you mean Sess?" Kagome asked and Totosai raised his eyebrows

"I have my grandfathers' soul, I recognize it from the glimpse I had" Sesshomaru said with tears in his golden eyes, Totosai stared bemused at the sight of the lord of the west crying.

"Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong?" Totosai asked and saw Sesshomaru flinch

"Its just Sesshomaru for now" Kagome said and gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"I see" Totosai said as Kagome Shhh Sesshomaru, stroking his hair as his face was nuzzled into her neck. Rin looked at Totosai's cow curiously.

"Do all cows have three eyes?" Rin asked not having seen one before,

"No Rin they have two" Kagome said as Sesshomaru stopped crying

"Then why does your cow have three eyes Totosai-sama?" Rin asked

"It's a demon" Totosai said and Rin squealed and ran back to Kagome and Sesshomaru and hid behind Sesshomaru's Hakamo leg.

"Now Totosai was that really necessary?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips standing infront of Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Yes, yes it was" Totosai said and Kagome glared at him

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked

"I sense Tokijin's aura growling and that would only happen if Tokijin is not with his rightful owner" Totosai said knowingly

"We are just going to find it" Kagome said

"Why is it not with Sesshomaru now?" Totosai asked

"Ummm…he misplaced it" Kagome said sheepishly

"MISPLACED IT!" Totosai yelled scaring Rin and making Sesshomaru growl as his ears throbbed.

"Don't yell Totosai" Kagome snapped

"Fine, I have better things to do anyway" Totosai said and turned his cow away and bolted. Sesshomaru stood with the little girl on his hip and walked over to Kagome.

"Nice friend" Sesshomaru said sarcastically

"Ya he's a really bundle of laughs" Kagome said just as sarcastically and turned back in the direction they were walking in.

They arrived at the forest that Tokijin was located and they could feel Tensaiga and Tokijin's Aura's confliction, one being the fang of healing, and the other a fang of evil. Kagome stopped as she saw the forest split in half as one half was alive and one was being sucked dry. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who again staring at a butterfly. _He has changed, he is not evil, can he still control Tokijin's aura and bend it to his will, or will Tokijin take over his body. _ Kagome looked back at the forest and took a deep breath and started to walk towards the living half of the forest.

Sesshomaru walked behind her with the napping Rin in his arms. They came to a clearing, on one side was Tokijin who was lodged in a tree, and the other side was Tensaiga who was sticking from the ground.

"Sesshomaru, take up Tensaiga" Kagome said and Sesshomaru past Rin to her and walked over to the fang of his father. Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around the hilt and slid it clean out of the ground. The fang pulsed once and brightened,

"Now Tokijin" Kagome said and held her breath as Sesshomaru took up the sword. Tensaiga sparked and its aura enlarged, Inutaishou being a more powerful demon then Jonshinki, Tokijin's aura was forced back into the sword.

Kagome watched in disbelief, it had never been Sesshomaru's power it had been his father's protection of him through the fang of life.

Sesshomaru smiled and put both in the sash around his waist. He walked over to Kagome and she pulled him into a hug

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked oblivious to the danger he was in

"I'm glad you're ok" Kagome said with a sniffle as she pulled back

"I promised I would always be there for you, not even death would stop me" Sesshomaru said whipping her tears away and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Kagome snuggled into his arms, wanting to be close to him right now, but with Rin in her arms she wasn't able to get as close as she wanted. Sesshomaru rapped his arms securely around her and Rin to keep them safe.

He's so friggen adorable

Lol

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	11. Letters For all

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 11

Letters for all

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

I held them in my arms to keep them safe, I had to keep them safe. I would give my pride, my freedom, my happiness to see them smile. I pulled them closer as Rin continued to sleep, I was careful not to squish her between our bodies. I pulled back after a while, I saw the dry tears on Kagome's cheeks, I wanted to kiss away her tears but thought Kagome wouldn't like that so I Just placed another soft kiss on her forehead. Kagome smiled at me and I grinned making her giggle, she lightly bounced Rin in her arms in a soothing motion. I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her in the direction back to our cave.

It had been three days since Kagome had left, Sango and Shippo were miserable and Miroku was silent. All having been used to having the pair of friends in the group, Kikyo wasn't here and nether was Inuyasha. Sango was disgusted to think what they were doing

"He could've chose Kagome, I know he wouldn't or shouldn't but he could've" Sango said to Miroku who had his arms around her, Miroku didn't even try anything perverted, he wanted to comfort her. Shippo was sleeping in Sango's arms, dried tears on his cheeks. They all missed them but they would be coming back, they knew it was for Kagome's good and they knew Sesshomaru would be protective of her like always.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked from under his arm as they sat in their cave by the fire.

"Mmhmm" Sesshomaru said

"Can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked

"Anything" Sesshomaru said straight off

"Can you take a letter from me to our friends, I really miss them" Kagome said

"Of course Kagome But I will have to go soon or they will be asleep" Sesshomaru said

"Oh I'll go get them" she said and got up reluctant to leave his warmth. She ran off you there room, seeing as Sesshomaru wouldn't sleep alone, even Rin would.

Kagome ran back to him and handed him 4 different letters with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha written on the front.

"Ok see ya soon" Sesshomaru said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned, missing her reddening cheeks.

"Be safe" she called after him as he ran off.

Sango was just putting Shippo down; the young kit had fresh tears on his cheeks and wouldn't go down.

"Hey Guys" Sesshomaru said and made them all jump

"Daddy" Shippo screamed and jumped into his arms

"Hello Pup" Sesshomaru said

"Oh Sesshomaru, I missed you so much, and Kagome, how is she?" Sango asked fighting back tears.

"Its ok to cry Sango, it makes you no more weak" Sesshomaru said pulling her into a hug and could feel her tears, like Kagome Sesshomaru made her feel safe in his arms, but she felt the same in Miroku's arms.

"I brought letters from Kagome" Sesshomaru said and they all smiled

"Kagome sent letters?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the camp, Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose as he saw Kikyo in his arms. Sesshomaru flicked Kagome's letter to him over for him to catch, he caught it. Sesshomaru pasted out the other letters.

**_To Sango_**

**_Hello sister, I miss you so much I wish you were here, but like Sesshomaru said Inuyasha needs friends, even if he hurt me. Sesshomaru is great company and so is Rin his little girl, Jaken doesn't talk much but neither does Aun. We live in a cave due west but don't tell Inuyasha, I will return for you but I doubt I will return to collect the shards for Inuyasha. I can't be with him as he ruts with that clay pot. I'm sorry my sister but I know you will understand, you always do._**

_**I love you and miss you**_

**_Kagome _**

_**To Miroku**_

**_I miss you, I wish I could just not love Inuyasha, but I think Sesshomaru is fixing that now. He is keeping me safe and I have met the little human girl that followed Sesshomaru, she might help him remember. I hope you are well brother and I wish I could still be with you all, my family, but I can't do it as long as I still hurt._**

_**I love you and miss you**_

_**Kagome**_

_**To Inuyasha **_

_**I don't blame you for your chose, but that doesn't mean I can return. I loved you but Sesshomaru is helping me get over that so please do not hate me for leaving, you have Kikyo and after all these years I have no one. I have family friends and Sesshomaru, at one point I wished I had you because I thought they weren't enough but like I said I have Sesshomaru and that is enough, he readily protects me, he keeps me safe and warm. And I will not trade his happiness for your own. I know I cant return to collect shards with you. Im sorry I love you **_

_**And I miss you too**_

_**Kagome**_

_**To Shippo**_

**_My dear pup I have to tell you this, I love you and I think I'm ready for you now, I am taking care of Rin Sesshomaru's little girl, it is rewarding and I want you to be there to help me keep my mind off of a certain Hanyou. I love you and tell Sesshomaru to bring you to me._**

_**Kagome**_

Shippo's eyes widened as he finished reading his letter under his breath, he wasn't sure of some words but the intentions were clear.

"Mummy wants me to come with you, daddy" Shippo said and handed the letter to Sesshomaru.

"So she does, ok" Sesshomaru said and lifted him up.

"Can we send letters back?" Miroku asked

"Of course" Sesshomaru said Inuyasha feh'ed and jumped into a tree with Kikyo. Sesshomaru growled and scrunched up his nose at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled back and watched Sesshomaru interact with Shippo.

_To Kagome _

_My dear sister, I have no doubt that Sesshomaru help you to move on, I do not blame you for wishing you didn't love Inuyasha, I am having troubles just to stay his friend after what he did to you. Know that you are always welcome to us and that we miss you, I wish you were here with us now but I know it is best that you aren't. I am glad you have Shippo with you though I know Sango will be sad to have nothing to do. I miss you and love you_

_Miroku_

_To Kagome _

_I wish you were here with us, I know it is best you stay with Sesshomaru, and I would never tell Inuyasha where you are. He would hurt you. I know he is still after you too, I sometimes hear him call your name as he is rutting with Kikyo. I am sorry to be the one to tell you but I want you safe, so be warned he still wants you, I am on edge I will not be able to deal with him much longer. I am still here only because Houshi-sama has told me to stay, I really need you. Miroku and I are getting closer, and I have boy troubles, I miss you and love you, promises me that next time it will be me Sesshomaru is coming for._

_Don't forget me_

_Sango _

Sesshomaru took the letters and Shippo and returned to the cave. He found Kagome sleeping by the fire and decided to put Shippo down in Rin's room.

"Daddy is that Shippo-Chan?" Rin asked quietly watching the sleeping pup in her fathers arms.

"Hai Rin, it is, time for bed, Shippo needs some sleep" Sesshomaru said and she smiled and lay down in her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru laid Shippo in Rin's arms and told Rin a short story he made up to get her to sleep. Sesshomaru went back out to the main room on the top level to find Kagome still asleep so he picked her up and walked into there room and laid her down beside him in the sleeping bag. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and closed his eyes and join Kagome in sleep.

Kagome woke up in the morning and was surprised she was in her sleeping bag her head resting on the sleeping Sesshomaru. She smiled at him and rested her head back on his chest and felt his arms around her tighten; she enjoyed the warmth a moment longer before Sesshomaru woke up. Sesshomaru groaned and pulled the blanket over his head

"Who turned on the sun" he complained from under the blanket. Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru peaked out of the blankets

"Are you laughing at my misfortunes?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome put her face close to his.

"Not I'm laughing at your childishness" Kagome said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now get up, we have to make breakfast" Kagome continued

"Fine" Sesshomaru said and pushed off the warm blankets. Kagome yawned and stretched

"I'll be back soon I have to hunt" Sesshomaru said

"Ok I'll see if I can get some berries and fruit around here" Kagome said and Sesshomaru took her hand to pull her to her feet.

"Ok lets hurry so the children don't wake up while were gone" Sesshomaru said walking out of the cave with Kagome

"Children?" Kagome asked

"Yea I brought Shippo back he's in sleeping with Rin" Sesshomaru said and Kagome hugged him

"Oh thank you" Kagome said holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

After a moment they separated and Sesshomaru went hunting and Kagome went to find some fruit and berries. Kagome soon found some fruit by a stream; she smiled and started to pick some.

Inuyasha woke from a light sleep, he could smell Kagome. Lust filled his eyes and he got up pulling on his clothing, he had just spent the last three hours with Kikyo. She wasn't here anymore but she was far from his mind as he ran towards Kagome's scent with one intention in mind, _she will be mine_


	12. Lords as one, two, three

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 12

Lords as one, two, three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

I was crouching behind a bush stalking a dear, I knew it wasn't necessary to do it this way but it was more fun to pounce. With my demon hearing I heard Kagome Scream, I jumped up and scared the crap out of the dear I was stalking.

"Oops sorry I'll be back for you" I said to the wide eyed dear and ran off; I think I gave it a heart attack.

I rushed towards Kagome's scent; I could smell my brother's scent and the smell of his arousal. I was freaking out, this cant be good. I got to the clearing to see a half naked Kagome trying to fight off Inuyasha who was laying over her. He slapped her and I snapped my vision turned red and I rushed forward and knocked my brother off of her. I snared at him as I pulled Kagome up and into my arms, she was crying and her cloths were ripped and her top was none existent. I slipped from my Haori and put it over her shoulders to cover her, she put her hands through the sleeves and I tied the obo around her. I heard a growl from my brother and wrapped my arms around Kagome more protectively, I snared at the offending male. I still saw red but it was diluting, I could see Inuyasha eyes were red too. I sent a ball of Youkai towards Inuyasha and throwing him backwards and into lots of trees, knocking him unconscious.

I picked up the crying Kagome bridal style and walked back towards the cave, breakfast forgotten.

I entered the cave and saw the dragon back and the toad too; I gave the toad a sharp look as he went to speak. Kagome was upset and I wanted to comfort her.

"Come on Kagome I'll take you to the spring to relax and I could wash your hair for once" I said soothingly and she nodded, I redirected myself towards the spring.

I turned my back as she went to undress, yes her clothing was already ripped and tattered but it was the proper thing to do. I heard her get into the spring and turned around to see her in the shallow end with a towel around her. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner before I sat behind her, a leg on either side of her. I put in the shampoo and massaged it in, I heard a noise from her but I couldn't figure out what it was, I shrugged it off and continued to wash her hair. I rinsed her hair with a bucket of water and ran the conditioner through it and ran my fingers through her silky trellises. I heard her whimper and noticed a bump on her head _I'LL KILL HIM _I prodded it lightly and she whimpered again and shied away from my touch. I put my mouth by her ear to stop it echoing through the cave.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked and she shivered but I didn't know what that meant so I assumed she didn't want to talk about it.

"Its ok Kagome you can tell me when you're ready" I said and moved away from her ear, I heard her whimper and though I touched it again.

"Sorry" I said and carefully ran a brush through her hair.

I left her to soak while I went to see what Jaken had wanted to tell me.

"Yes Jaken?" I asked and Jaken jumped

"Oh my lord" Jaken said and bowed

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked curiously

"The other lords are coming to the castle in five days time, we must return there" Jaken said and I thought about it _Wow I have a castle, that would be the perfect place to keep Kagome and the pups safe. Ok so we head out as soon as possible _

"Thank you Jaken we will be leaving soon" I said and went back to talk to Kagome.

I explained the situation to Kagome and she got excited, 'a castle?' she asked and I got Jaken to explain what was to happen, apparently I have to throw a party for the visiting lords and I have to run the western lands, and keep an alliance with the three other lords, AND I had to let everyone call me Sesshomaru-sama or lord Sesshomaru or milord or something lord-like like that.

So we set out by nightfall on our way to my castle we were all riding Aun Kagome was holding the children on her lap and me behind them with my arms around them to protect them, Jaken sat on the front guiding Aun toward the castle. I really like this dragon he is so COOL.

I stayed awake to watch the ground fly by, and to keep Kagome and the pups from falling off.

"We are almost there Milord" Jaken whispered and I heard because of my youkai hearing,

"Thank you Jaken, can you show me to my room when we get there?" I asked

"As you wish milord" Jaken said I tried so hard not to flinch as he used that title, but my body tensioned, and this woke Kagome. Kagome yawned

"Are we there yet?" she asked and I smiled

"Yes" I said and pointed to the castle not far away, Kagome gasped and looked upon the beautiful castle, it was massive, it had at least three indoor gardens, it had six towers and plenty of rooms and windows and balcony's with crystal doors and windows and it also had a large wall around the castle about a hectare from the castle wall.

"It's beautiful" Kagome breathed

"It is, isn't it" I said in her ear mindful of the pups sleeping, Kagome shivered again so wrapped my arms more securely around her thinking she was cold.

When they got there Jaken lead Sesshomaru to his room and Kagome was taken by a servant to Rin's room to put the children to bed. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's room wasn't in this corridor so she decided he would ask a servant, she was sure that she would be in there with Sesshomaru.

Kagome got the pups to sleep and walked down the hall to find a servant. One was seen down the hall

"Excuse me" Kagome called and she stopped and bowed as Kagome walked up to her

"Yes Milady?" She asked

"Can you show me where Sesshomaru's room is please?" Kagome asked and she nodded, she turned on her heal and lead her to the next hallway over and to a large Oke door big enough to fit Sesshomaru in his demon form. Kagome smiled and walked over to the door

The servant was watching as she saw Kagome sneaking into lord Sesshomaru room, she didn't even knock. The servant noticed that Sesshomaru aura didn't change from it relaxed state as the girl entered, she must be of great important to Sesshomaru. The servant then walked off.

Kagome entered the huge room and looked around to see Sesshomaru lying on an at least ten by ten meter futon.

"Look how big this is" Sesshomaru said with a laugh, Kagome smiled and crawled onto the futon and make the long journey to Sesshomaru who was in the middle.

"This is huge" Kagome said as she flopped down beside Sesshomaru, "I need to talk to you" Kagome continued

"Ok what did I do and I'm sorry" Sesshomaru said with the puppy dog eyes

"You didn't do anything, I need to tell you how you have to act to fool everyone" Kagome said and he nodded slowly "You used to be cold and collected so in public you have to act like that and You cant try to play games unless its just with me and the pups ok" Kagome continued and Sesshomaru nodded again "Don't thank the servants for thing and give short replies like Hai and indeed or the opposite of them like Iie or you may not, but only if it makes sense and I'll help you plan this party ok" Kagome concluded and snuggled into his chest.

"Ok Kagome I'll do it to make you proud" Sesshomaru said

"I am proud of you" Kagome said with a yawn, Sesshomaru caught her yawn and Kagome giggled

"You caught my yawn" Kagome said sleepily

"Then it's your fault if I swallow a fly" Sesshomaru said

"Fine" Kagome said and fell to sleep

"Fine" Sesshomaru repeated and also fell to sleep

The servants were all gathered in the kitchen as they listened to the latest gossip, apparently Sesshomaru was courting the young Miko that was resident in the castle at the moment. A servant had see Kagome enter Lord Sesshomaru's room and didn't exit at all, all night. The servants came to the conclusion that they will call her milady unless told otherwise. The servants could smell Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru coming this way, but they could also smell the others scent on each of them, they started breakfast none the less.

Kagome woke to the early light, she was cuddling close to Sesshomaru seeing as it was a cold night. Sesshomaru yawned loudly and this time Kagome caught the yawn,

"HA Payback" Sesshomaru said and Kagome jumped on him and started to tickle him. Sesshomaru laughed, and quickly lost his breath, Kagome laughed too.

The day went by quickly, Sesshomaru used today to find where everything was in his castle and Kagome used the first day to play with the children. Sesshomaru had near perfected his emotionless mask but he could keep nothing from Kagome, his voice was easy to become emotionless. So now he was a lot like old Sesshomaru, but he would always joke and play with Kagome and the children. Sesshomaru had Jaken to help him with the paperwork and dealing with advisors. Sesshomaru hated to act so formal and was itching to run by the time dinner was ready.

Sesshomaru left his boring study and headed to the gardens to get Kagome and the pups. Sesshomaru stepped out under the heaven clouded sky and took a deep breath, he could smell Kagome and the pups not far away but he just needed to breathe unstale air. Sesshomaru walked of towards the children and his best friend.

He got there and Kagome was sitting under a tree and Rin and Shippo were chasing each other, until they saw Sesshomaru.

"Daddy" they yelled and ran over to him, Sesshomaru smiled broadly unable to keep up his façade around his pups. He bent down and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face lovingly and Sesshomaru returned the gesture as he returned the hug Rin was giving him. Kagome got up and came over to him and gave him a hug too, she took Rin and set her on her hip. Shippo started to purr in joy and Sesshomaru set a steady beat of his own as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and lead them back to the Castle to have Dinner.

Shippo and Rin sat beside each other on Sesshomaru's left as he sat at the head of the table. Kagome sat to his right and they were served.

The servants left after that and they were left alone to eat. Sesshomaru sighed as he let his façade go.

"So how was day one?" Kagome asked

"The most boring thing I have ever done" Sesshomaru said and massaged his temples. "I have never wanted to run more in my life"

"Well after dinner I'll put the pups to bed and we can go for a walk, you can run then" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled

"Thanks Subarashii" Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed lightly, he hadn't call her that in a while.

"What did you pups do today?" Sesshomaru asked missing Kagome's blush,

"Rin and Shippo played in the garden with Kagome" Rin started happily and Sesshomaru nodded

"Then Mummy put us to bed for a nap, even if we weren't tired" Shippo continued and Sesshomaru's gaze switched to him.

"You two were out like a light" Kagome said smiling and Sesshomaru smiled two and the pups started to protest.

"That was only to make you happy Mummy" Shippo said

"I was pretending" Rin said

"Oh well you did make me happy to see you asleep, But if you were just pretending" Kagome said trailing off

"No Rin changed her mind she was asleep" Rin said making Kagome and Sesshomaru laugh.

"Oh thank you Rin, but I knew you were indeed asleep" Kagome said and continued to smile, Sesshomaru smiled too, content in just being around his little family.


	13. Luka? Hi

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 13

Luka? Hi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

After diner Sesshomaru helped to put the pups to bed, and Kagome read them a story. Kagome and Sesshomaru then snuck out of the castle and went for a walk around the grounds.

"You know what's sad?" Sesshomaru started

"I could think of something, but what?" Kagome asked

"When you know something's yours but you can remember" Sesshomaru said

"Yea it must be hard for you to be here, hey" Kagome said watching him as they walked slowly towards the outer wall.

"I'm happy to be here to keep you and the pups safe" Sesshomaru said and smiled, but it wasn't one of his true smiles, so Kagome decided to be the goofy one to make him feel better

"Careful Sesshy you almost sound like a protective mate" Kagome teases and watched Sesshomaru pull a sour face.

"OH NO, WHERE IS MY SESSHY, WHO IS THIS HUMOR-LESS IMPOSTER" Kagome wailed and Sesshomaru cracked, and started to laugh

"HES BACK" Kagome said "FALCE ALARM, SORRY" Kagome called to the castle for some unknown reason. Sesshomaru just laughed harder

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, I had a stressful day and trying to act cold I had to refrain from seeing the humorous side of things" Sesshomaru said with a sigh "I don't want to be cold and collected" Sesshomaru continued

"Ok I'll make you a deal" Kagome said immediately getting Sesshomaru's attention away from the….Butterfly!

"Really what?" Sesshomaru asked

"You don't have to be cold, you just cant act like a five year old, be responsible and please, please, please don't whine, you can tell me at night what you don't like but not anyone else but the pups" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her.

"I will not fail you" Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled

"Let's play chasse before we have to go back" Kagome said

"Great, your it" Sesshomaru said and started to run, Kagome sped off after him, Sesshy being a nice guy kept a human speed, letting Kagome get him after a while. Sesshomaru in response to the fact that she jumped on his back, he gave her a piggy back ride. The aura of the castle was calmed by the laughter coming from the outskirts of its walls and it affected the whole castle and all of its residents.

One of the older leopard demons Luka went to the window to see who was yelling

"OH NO, WHERE IS MY SESSHY, WHO IS THIS HUMOR-LESS IMPOSTER" the ningen wailed and Sesshomaru started to laugh

"HES BACK" Kagome said "FALCE ALARM, SORRY" Kagome called to the castle for some unknown reason. Sesshomaru just laughed harder

He saw his lord chasing the ningen that came with him, Luka was surprised. He had taken care of Sesshomaru when he found him in the ashes of the burnt down castle and kept him safe until the new castle was built. He taught Sesshomaru everything he needed to know to be a lord. Luka was being trained to take over the castle if Inutaishou didn't produce an air. But Luka was glad to serve lord Sesshomaru, expressly now that he was less cold, and his glare lost its snap and threat. Luka stood by the window unbeknown that a crowd was gathering around him. Luka hadn't seen Sesshomaru this happy since he was a pup, Luka was only 7 demon years older then Sesshomaru making him 21 human years older then him. Luka was 80 in human years and Sesshomaru 59, in demon years Luka was 26 and Sesshomaru was 19, still a pup. The servants watched as Sesshomaru grabbed the girl again and she squealed and they laughed.

Sesshomaru used up the most part of the energy he had built up and Kagome was flat out pooped.

Sesshomaru had his arm around her shoulder as he led her toward the castle again and into the entrance hall. Sesshomaru stopped and so did Kagome; see as the arm around her shoulder was the only thing making her go forward, she was so tired. Keeping up with Sesshomaru and the pups was a full time job and she was tired.

"Why did we stop?" Kagome asked looking around,

"I have to speak with Luka before I go to bed" Sesshomaru said, Jaken said he was the demon for the job

"Oh well just get a servant to help me up the stairs and I'll be fine" Kagome said with a goofy/ tired look. Sesshomaru called for a servant and a young demoness appeared

"Azaylia at your serves milord" the young fire cat said

"Azaylia can you take Kagome to my room, she's tired and I don't think she can walk up the stairs" Sesshomaru teased Kagome, Kagome whacked Sesshomaru in the chest,

"Hey I'm not that pitiful, I can walk up the stairs I would just fall down again" Kagome said in argument,

"That's why you have Azaylia" Sesshomaru said like he was talking to a child and looked at the young fire cat who took that as her line and put Kagome's other arm around her neck and helped the Miko walk.

"Se ya later Fluffy" Kagome called as she walked away. She was so tired she forgot she wasn't supposed to call him that.

"I'll be up there soon" Sesshomaru called back more then happy for her to call him her nickname for him

"You better, last time you snuck into the bed when I was asleep you scared the crap out of me" Kagome continued

"I said sorry" Sesshomaru said back

"Uh but did you show it" Kagome said she was now at the top of the stairs and about to go around the corner

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru called before she went around the corner

"Night" Kagome called back from somewhere around the corner. Sesshomaru shook his head at his sleepy friend, she's insane, but ya gotta love her. Sesshomaru turned around to see Luka standing there; he must have come to see what the yelling was about. He was looking up the stairs where Kagome had gone. He had a raised eyebrow then noticed his lord watching him.

Luka bowed and said a quick intro

"Luka at your serves my lord, may I be of some assistance?" Luka asked and stood straight.

"Luka just the demon I needed to see" Sesshomaru said "Tonight can you get some volunteers to help lady Kagome arrange the ball, I have heard you are the man to see about this" Sesshomaru said and Luka was shocked 1) Lord Sesshomaru had asked for volunteers 2) he was letting lady Kagome Arrange the ball and 3) Lord Sesshomaru had heard highly of him.

"Yes my lord I would be honored" Luka said with another bow

"Thanks" Sesshomaru said "Goodnight" Sesshomaru said walking off after Kagome to his room.

"Well he has changed" A female sphinx demon said as she walked from the shadows

"Clarisa? What are you doing here, you are supposed to be in the east wing getting the rooms arranged" Luka said

"The whole castle heard there yelling and I came to see what it was about" Clarissa said and smiled at Luka

"Can I 'volunteer' to help?" Clarissa asked and Luka nodded

"Why not now get back to work" Luka said

"Kill Joy" Clarissa said walking off with slumped shoulders.

Sesshomaru walked to his room but first checked on the pups to make sure they were ok. They were fine so he headed to his room, Azaylia was coming out of his room.

"She is asleep Milord" Azaylia said with a bow.

"I guess I'll be scaring the crap out of her then" Sesshomaru said and saw Azaylia smile at his joke.

"Thank you Azaylia, will you be joining the group to help Kagome with the Ball?" Sesshomaru asked

"As you wish" She said with a bow

"It wasn't a command Azaylia, it was a question" Sesshomaru said "Do you want to join or not?" he asked kindly and she smiled

"I would like to help milady, she is fun to be around" the 15 year old fire cat said and Sesshomaru smiled

"I know" he said

"Goodnight" Azaylia said

"Goodnight" Sesshomaru said and entered his room. He changed into his sleeping Hakamos and crawled into bed. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and she snuggled into his bare chest.

"I told you to hurry up" she said sleepily

"I was going as fast as I could" Sesshomaru said "besides I needed to check on the pups"

"Mmmm that was nice of you" Kagome said and fell back to sleep

Kagome felt someone trying to wake her; she rolled, so her back was to the person.

"Mmmm Fluffy, go away, I'm sleeping" Kagome said but the hand didn't stop rocking her shoulder and she heard a chuckle behind her

"Don't you laugh at me Mr. It's your fault I'm this tired" Kagome said

"Milady, I assure you, I am not lord Sesshomaru" came a male voice from behind her. Kagome rolled over to see a leopard demon

"Oh" Kagome said simply "How did ya guess Fluffy was Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she blushed

"I heard you call him that last night" the demon said "My name is Luka Milady"

"Luka? Hi" Kagome said remembering Luka was to help her plan the Ball.

"At your serves" Luka said


	14. Something to tell you

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 14

Something to tell you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Luka helped Kagome all day with the planning of the ball and they only got some of it done.

"Milady we have had a prosperous day, you should retire to bed, I'm sure milord is waiting for you" Luka said to Kagome, worry flashed in her brown eyes but she quickly smiled

"He will be okay" she said and went back to choosing colors for the table cloth.

It was half an hour before Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura coming to the dinning hall. He seemed annoyed. Kagome wasn't sure what was wrong but she went out of the hall to meet him.

"Fluffy what's wrong?" Kagome said forgetting the servants were youkai.

"I just had the worst day, I just want to go to bed" he said almost moping

"Oh fluffy then why are you here?" Kagome asked

"I live here" he said flatly and Kagome giggled

"You know what I mean, go get some rest" Kagome said

"What about you?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'll be finished soon" Kagome said unconvincingly and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yea I shouldn't be more then an hour" Kagome said trying to make it sound like a small amount of time.

"Subarashii that isn't as small a time as you may think, you know what happened when you weren't there when I went to sleep" Sesshomaru said

"I know Sesshy but I really want to do this right" Kagome said

"You can do it right, in the morning" Sesshomaru said sternly

"Oh fine" Kagome gave in not wanting to get angry with those puppy dog eyes. "Let me just dismiss the servants" Kagome said and walked back into the dinning hall, Sesshomaru waiting and watching from the door.

"Ok People you are dismissed, I'm being sent to bed" Kagome said as she glanced at Sesshomaru in the door frame. All the servants saw her glance and followed it to their lord. They obeyed Kagome and quickly left.

"Ok let's go" Kagome said and Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder leading her away to there room.

They reentered there room and Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and walked behind a screen to change into her PJ's.

Kagome came out in a baby blue PJ pants with kittens on it, and a black top that said 'don't hate me I'm prrrrfect'.

Sesshomaru laughed as he read the top as Kagome approached the bed, it suited her that top.

Sesshomaru folded back the blankets of the bed and she crawled over to him, he folder the blankets back over her and held her to his chest, Kagome smiled, she loved to be close to him, even if he didn't return the feelings, she new she loved him.

"Goodnight Subarashii" Sesshomaru said yawning, tucking her head under his chin he heard her reply.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" _My love _Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru started to blush as he felt her breaths on his neck, _I know I love her but is it more then friendship?_ He asked himself

_Glimpse _

_She laid beneath me, the love of my life, her raven hair fanned out behind her making her look like a enchantress, that she was, she enchanted my heart. We had just made love, some of her black hair sticking to her face with the light sheen of sweat. Her eyes opened and I saw chocolate as she watched me. I saw my reflection in those eyes I loved so much, I didn't have any demon marking, and I had shoulder length white blond hair. I was only human, like the beauty beneath me. She opened her full pink lips, the corners curving in a smile._

"_Goodnight Arako my love" She whispered, her beautiful voice chiming in my ears. My mouth opened to reply,_

"_Goodnight my enchantress" I said and she smiled "I love you" I said and leaned down to capture those full pink lips in a heated kiss _

_End Glimpse_

'_Kagome's Soul' Sesshomaru thought_

Sesshomaru was red with embarrassment, he moved away from Kagome slightly to stop her feeling his growing problem. Unfortunately Kagome wiggled closer, her brown eye snapped open and she looked up to his red face and hers went crimson

"Oh" she said and moved away again, she cleared her throat nervously "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked and he got redder if possible,

"Ummm…. I just had a glimpse, I had just made love to a woman that looked like you, but my name was Arako, my body reacted like this, what does it mean?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome's eyes went wide as she quickly sat up and blushed like a light bulb.

"Umm Sesshomaru I shouldn't be the one to tell you that" Kagome said trying not to faint from the heat in her face. Sesshomaru was still blushing but only because Kagome was, so the question was obviously embarrassing,

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's a personal question" Kagome said and took a deep breath hoping he would leave the subject alone.

"But I want to know" Ok so he wont,

"Wait, I might have a book that explains it" Kagome said and got up; she walked over to her bag and started to search, knowing full well that Sesshomaru was watching her. She looked through her bag and came to her health book. She flicked threw it and got to the page she was looking for, She blushed at the picture that was there and quickly diverted her eye. She got up and walked over to Sesshomaru; he took the book and looked at it. He blushed as he read it, he swallowed hard as he finished (I assume you all know what I'm talking about). Kagome was blushing still too, Sesshomaru cleared his throat

"Oh" Sesshomaru said seeing as it had described how sex was done too. It also had a picture of a naked woman. _Oh god Inuyasha was doing this with the clay pot, so this is what happened when my pants get tight, I thought they were shrinking._ (Oh so naïve and innocent)

"Umm well do you understand?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded,

"Ok well lets go to sleep, its gone away now" He said bluntly, Kagome nodded and laid down, she thought that he wouldn't want to snuggle now he knew, but she was mistaken as he pulled her closer.

"I still want you close" Sesshomaru said slightly possessive.

"Gladly" Kagome yawned; Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her forehead. His short attention span easily dismissing what he had read. Kagome smiled into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They fell to sleep that way.

They didn't wake that way, Kagome woke up in a very embarrassing position. She was laying on Sesshomaru's chest her lower body between his legs and his arms lightly draped over her waist. She moved as he took a deep breath and she tried to get off him without waking him. No chance, Sesshomaru moved and opened his eyes; he blinked against the morning sun, his eyes focused and Kagome smiled trying to pretend she wasn't on top of him.

"Good Morning" Kagome chimed and he yawned

"I don't want to get up" He grumbled and closed his eyes again

"Sesshomaru, wake up" Kagome said sternly and he opened one eye, evil idea. Sesshomaru flipped them over, straddling her, he put his hands to her sides and started to tickle (Lol you thought he was having a perverted moment).

"AHHH SESSHOMARU NO" Kagome squealed and tried to push him away only to have him pin her hands above her head.

Kagome noticed how close his mouth was and she watched his lips make a wicked smile. He stopped and looked down at her, his lips an inch from hers.

"Uhhh Fine I'll get up, but you take full responsibility to the lousy day I will have" he said getting off her and crawling to the side of the futon. Kagome almost whimpered at the loss of his body over hers, but she held it back. _He's just a friend I don't want to ruin it. _

Sesshomaru went to his wardrobe and got out a dark blue almost purple kimono, (Like his but that color) he tuned to Kagome and smiled.

Kagome wanted to melt.

"Hey lets go to the springs" He offered and Kagome smiled, she had him for at least another hour.

"Sure Fluffy" Kagome said and grabbed a kimono that the maid had put in Sesshomaru wardrobe and smiled at him.

"I think there are bathing products and towels there" He said tapping his chin

"Ok let's go" Kagome said linking her arm with his and they walked from his room.

They made light conversation on the way there.

Kagome squealed as she saw the massive spring,

"It's beautiful" Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru who smiled back. Kagome felt her stomach flip when he smiled.

"There is a screen over there you can get ready behind" Sesshomaru said and pointed to the screen on the other side of the room. Kagome nodded and they both went behind a screen.

They came out a few minutes later they both came out in just a towel, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as they got into the spring. He sat behind her and started to wash her hair, _Heaven _she thought.

It was half an hour later, Kagome was sitting on the side of the spring Sesshomaru sitting infront of her talking over his shoulder as she rinsed his hair. The door to the spring opened and a male servant came in, Kagome blushed and got into the spring just behind Sesshomaru to cover herself. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw the blush then looked at the male servant, He growled protectively of Kagome. The servant took a step back.

"Forgive me for interrupting my lieges" the servant said with a bow "Jaken is calling for you milord" The servant continued

"Well you can tell Jaken that I'm not getting out of the springs for at least another hour" Sesshomaru said stubbornly

"Sesshomaru you have things to do" Kagome said but didn't want to leave him.

"Your excused" Sesshomaru said to the servant that was watching Kagome making her uneasy "Leave" Sesshomaru snapped and the servant ran from the room.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, stupid pervert" Kagome grumbled

"That's ok Kagome, it my hair done?" He asked

"Nope" she got up and sat behind him to continue with his hair

With the Servants

"Guys they are mates" Rolof Said as he returned from being yelled at at the spring

"Why do you say that" Sashes asked

"I just walked in on them in the spring, I thought Milord was the only on in there, but milady was in there too" Rolof said

"Really what were they doing?" Mimi asked

"She was washing his hair, they smell like they have mated" Rolof said

"But Maybe they just spent lots of time together, you get the same scent if they are around each other a lot" Clarisa said

"Ah But if they weren't mates, why would she go into his room and not come out till he did in the morning" Mimi asked

"I don't know but what else happened?" Clarisa asked

"He growled at me when I stared at milady" Rolof said

"YOU Pervert" the girls yelled

"Who's a pervert?" Luka asked as he entered the room

"She was wearing a towel" Rolof defended and the girls glared

"Who was wearing a towel? Why are the girls angry? What did I miss?" Luka asked confused

"We where just saying Milord and Lady Kagome must be mates for the way they act" Mimi said

"They are not mated" Luka said "Now get back to work, I must go help the lord and lady with pressing matters, I leave you in charge Clarisa" Luka said and Walked out of the room

"They are sooo Mated" they all said

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in his office waiting for Luka to arrive, they decided to tell him about Sesshomaru lose of memory since Luka knew everything about the castle and how to be a lord. Sesshomaru was twisting his fingers nervously on his lap as he waited, his head was bowed and Kagome was sitting silently on his desk facing him. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled, Sesshomaru glanced up at her and saw her smiling, he gave a lopsided smile of his own. Kagome was here, it would be ok.

A knock on the door alerted them to a visitor. Kagome smiled and put a hand Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"We are doing the right thing, Sessho, I know it" Kagome said hopping off the desk.

"I believe you Kagome" Sesshomaru said "Enter" He said letting Luka into the room.

"You called for me my, lieges" Luka asked as he saw Kagome, she wore a dark purple kimono with a blue crescent moon on the lest breast, with silver lining. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome seeing as Luka did.

"We have something to discuss with you" Sesshomaru said strongly "Kagome" He said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Kagome said sarcastically "Luka a little while ago Sesshomaru lost his memory and I have been watching over him and helping him remember, although he remembers lives that aren't his own-" Kagome said but Luka cut in

"Was he injured when you found him?" Luka asked leaving Sesshomaru out of the conversation not that he remembered anything about before he met Kagome, but still it made him pout.

"Well yea he was" Kagome said unsurely

"Gypsy magic" Luka said like he was going to exclaim eureka.

"Huh" Kagome and Sesshomaru said mindlessly

"Gypsy magic, that's how it works" Luka said and at there confused looks he continued "When a gypsy is assaulted or threatened it uses gypsy magic, this magic wipes there memory and gives the memory of there soul, to slowly drive them inane, the gypsy will also inflict a wound just to make people thing it was a demon and they where in shock or something" Luka said and Kagome nodded

"I felt the surge of energy" Kagome acknowledged and Luka nodded

"Miko's always do, they are of the same species" Luka said, Sesshomaru –tired of being left out- spoke.

"Luka can you help me learn to be a lord again, Jaken said you where trained to become one if Father didn't produce an air" Sesshomaru said and Luka looked at him like he just noticed he was there, or remembered.

"Of course Milord" Luka said

"Call me Sesshomaru or f-" Sesshomaru was cut off

"Or Sessho, only me and the kids will call you fluffy and not in public, remembered what I said" Kagome said almost scolding

"Yes Mum" Sesshomaru said making fun of her as she had said it

"Hey are you calling me a cranky old lady" Kagome asked

"I would never say that" Sesshomaru said and smiled "You just said it for me" He started to laugh

"Hey" Kagome said in fake anger and hit him on the head lightly, she could never be mad at him. The heard the door shut and looked around to see no Luka

"Luka?" the said and heard it echo slightly and started to laugh again.


	15. I cant Dance

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 15

I Can't Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru and Naraku! But mainly Sesshy

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: Ummm I think T for now, wow its hard to believe I can still write them

Author: Neko/Inu demoness Princess of darkness. Call ME RINI

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gipsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Kagome was in her room when one of the maids came in. Kagome was sowing a rip in Shippo and Rin Kimono that they had made that day when they where climbing a tree.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not know your where in here, I will come back later" the maid said

"Don't be silly; you are a welcome in here as I am" Kagome said smiling. The maid was uncomfortable, that had sounded rather suggestive, she was the lord's mate, not one had her rights and respect and here she was getting told she was welcome in her lord's room.

"Forgive me milady" Mimi said

"Why is it that you all call me Milady?" Kagome asked and Mimi looked shocked

"You are lord Sesshomaru's mate" Mimi said and Kagome eyes widened but before she could object Sesshomaru burst into the room.

"Come on Kagome the pups want to go for a walk in the garden" Sesshomaru pulled her off the bed and lead her out of the room with his hands on her shoulder in a rather pushy fashion.

"Ok, ok Fluffy relax" Kagome said and looked over to where Mimi was supposed to be to see her missing. 'Crap she still thinks I'm Sesshomaru's mate' one glance at Sesshomaru and she new she wouldn't mind.

The lord's arrival was tomorrow and Kagome couldn't stop her fussing mood, she wanted to make Sesshomaru proud, although she couldn't think of anything that would make him scold her or yell at her, he was cool and laid back. He was everything she needed to keep calm and he was there for her.

Kagome went through the made up wing rooms for the lord and/or there families. Kagome tidied and checked ever inch. She breathed a sigh. Sesshomaru was expecting her, he would be going to the room to have his daily grumble about all his work, his annoying advisor and that fact that he was getting dizzy from lack of running. Kagome smiled and walked off back to there room.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed, Kagome had recommended meditation, in short, he didn't know what he was doing. So he was just sitting here thinking. People had been embarrassingly suggestive about Kagome, he didn't like it, in fact he got a burning sensation in his chest when people spoke badly about her. He had a reason, she was his best friend and he wanted to protect her.

He sniffed the air and realized Kagome was coming, Yay Kagome!

When Kagome came thought the door he hugged her

"I had the worst day" He immediately complained

"Ohhh hun what's wrong?" Kagome asked hugging him back, she loved hugging him, he was fun to cuddle.

"Well there is a problem Kagome" He looked sheepish

"What?" Kagome looked around the room and noted noting out of place.

"I have to dance at the ball" He said slowly

"Yea" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow

"Umm, I can't dance" he said lightly and Kagome laughed

"Give me a heart attack why don't you, I thought it was something I couldn't fix, I can teach you to dance" Kagome smiled and led him into the room where they had the space to practice.

"Now put her hand on my hip" Kagome instructed

"What?" Sesshomaru looked nerves, he took a step back

"I'm not coming onto you, its part of the dance" Kagome said and Sesshomaru laughed, not that he knew what she meant. It just sounded funny; He put his hand on her hip.

"Now what?" he asked he saw Kagome gulp and tipped his head to one side

"Ok give me your hand" Kagome said and took the dancing position.

You know for someone who didn't know how to dance got incredibly good incredibly fast.

Kagome lay down on the bed,

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked, he was still practicing his dance steps but without a partner.

"Yea, I can't wait till this is over" Kagome said with a yawn and felt herself scooped up and thrown into the middle of the futon. She opened her eyes and watched Sesshomaru stalk her, and then he pounced and started to tickle her.

Kagome squealed and giggled "No Sesshomaru stop" She wiggled out from under him and started to crawl away from him but he got her again and tickled her as he laid on her. He stopped for a moment "You know I'm proud of you, right?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded "Good" He ticked her again.

They played for two hours before they got tired and lay down; they were off to one side of the futon where they collapsed. It was a really big futon.

Kagome came to the conclusion that they played more then the children and she laughed.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked sleepily

"We play more then the children" She laughed and Sesshomaru rolled over to look at her.

"Is that bad?" he asked innocently

"No, of course not" Kagome laughed

"Oh good" Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin; he closed his eyes and hear Kagome sighed happily. He smiled as he drifted off, but the thought he had was not one he expected 'I love you'

Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

CJ RINI


	16. Am I ready yet

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 16

Am I ready yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru!!!

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: T

Author: Princess of darkness Rini!

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gypsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with Kagome in his arms, he smiled a bit and rolled onto his back, careful not to wake Kagome as he stretched out. He looked over at Kagome before he decided to leave her to sleep. She had been so busy with her planning she had hardly slept, and the lords would be there today, she needed her beauty sleep. _Not that she needs to be more beautiful _ he thought and blushed a bit. He shook his head and walked down the hall to try to get to the garden, it was before sunrise and he wanted to get there before the sky turned red.

Finally getting to the garden he saw Jaken walking around and raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing Jaken?" He asked and the toad jumped (lol!)

"My-my lord, you startled me!" Jaken said shaking, he still knew his old master was in there somewhere and he didn't want him to come out when he was insulting his person.

"Okay" He said, wanting to say sorry but remembering what Kagome said about saying sorry to the servants.

"I could not sleep my lord, the other lords approach" He said and Sesshomaru nodded his head, moving to sit on a stone chair that resided in the garden, he put his head in his hands, his stomach feeling uneasy, like whatever he ate last wanted to be free again.

_I am not looking forward to meeting these lords, what if they are mean to Kagome? Then I would get angry and insult them _Sesshomaru gulped and put that out of his head, he got to his feet and went to find an appropriate tree to sit in and see the sun rise. Leaving Jaken to trail behind him as usual, and try to talk to him about things he didn't want to know.

Kagome stirred and looked around, she immediately saw that Sesshomaru was no where to be found, she panicked a bit but when she saw the sunrise outside she wondered if he was watching it. He normally did when he had things to think about. She pushed off the futon and pulled her top back to the brim of her pj pants and walked to the window-door. She pushed it open and walked to the balcony, wondering why Sesshomaru didn't just come out here instead. She looked around the garden that the balcony overhung and saw a glimmer of silver in a tree. She could see Sesshomaru and she leaned on the balcony railing to watch him. If anyone has seen her she would look like she was staring at the sunrise and not the silver haired Tai-Youkai sitting in a cherry blossom tree. _He looks so hansom in the light _she thought and shook her head, the memory of what the day would bring hitting her like an anvil and she gasped, rushing back inside to get the dressed and she ran from the room to look over the bedrooms again.

Sesshomaru was heading back to the room were he had left Kagome when he heard a loud horn, and the servants scurrying of to the main hall, Sesshomaru looked up the hall to see Lukas running toward him. As soon as Lukas stopped before him and bowed he burst into speech.

"My lord My lord, we must speak, the first lord has arrived, they had been close allies for many years, The lord is named Joku" He said as he started to walk beside the reluctant form of Sesshomaru back in the direction of the entrance hall. "His Wife lady Kashi and their son Prince Koga, they are from the wolf demon tribe" Sesshomaru nodded his head, the name Koga sounded familiar but he didn't dwell on that. He nodded and walked into the hall, his face a mask of boredom, this time it wasn't that far from the truth, but he was very nervous.

Joku walked into the hall, the doors left open behind him to see his carriage, Sesshomaru walked forward and bowed to him and the lord bowed in return, over the last few days Sesshomaru had gotten rather good at this facade. He stood straight again.

"Greetings lord Joku" He greeted, his guest had deep black hair and red flecked eyes, but he had a kind smile and a deep chuckle.

"Sticking to the old ways as usual I see Sesshomaru" He said returning the bow, "Of course you know my wife Kashi" he said introducing a tall woman with brown hair and purple looking eyes, she had a nice figure and petite form. _Not as pretty as Kagome _He found himself thinking and fought not to be embarrassed by it.

"And my son Koga" He continued to introduce and the youth walked in like he didn't want to be here at all _You and me both buddy _Sesshomaru thought and watched the brown haired boy for a moment, the feeling of knowing him getting stronger now that he saw his face.

Kagome walked around the rooms of the guest wing, quite proud of herself for all the work she put into her displays and presentations. She frowned a bit _and probably some awful lord will come and mess you up and expect us to clean up after them _she thought and looked at the door as she saw it opening. Shippo came running into the room.

"Mummy Mummy, the first lord is here, Sesshomaru is greeting them!" The kit exclaimed and Kagome gasped

"Lead the way" she said and followed after the running kit, lifting her kimono to be able to run in it.

Kagome stopped at the corner before the stairs in the entrance hall and fixed her kimono and took a deep breath and turned into the entrance hall, she saw Sesshomaru talking to the lord and lady and she walked down the stairs. The lord looked at her and she blushed modestly and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Kagome was wearing a silver kimono with a blue outline of a crescent on the back that was cut out and small slippers on her feet she used to walk around the castle in. She had her hair up in chopsticks and her eyes where darkened a bit by makeup from the day before.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled, excusing himself from the lord and lady and walked over to Kagome, he smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"How did you sleep?" he asked in a whisper

"Very well, thanks, I was a bit worried when I woke up and you were gone" She sad and unbeknown to them both, Joku and Kashi looked at each other with a raised eyebrow at what they could very clearly hear.

"I'm sorry about that, I wanted you to get a sleep in, so I went to watch the sun rise" Sesshomaru explained

"Thats fine, I don't mind, I was just worried is all." Kagome replied and Sesshomaru offered his arm to her to take and he walked back to the lord and lady. Sesshomaru had tried his hardest to do everything Lukas had been training him to do. He felt very proud of himself for remembering most of it.

"Lord and Lady of the wolf clan, this is Kagome, My...uh...Miko" He said and both Joku and Kashi bowed to her and she returned it with a bow by releasing Sesshomaru's arm.

"So lovely to meet you both" Kagome said politely.

"The same to you" Kashi returned the greeting, _why on earth would Lord Sesshomaru have a miko!?_ She thought but would never voice such a rude comment.

"Come come now Miko Kagome" Joku started "You must meet our son, he is in the dinning hall" He continued and Kagome nodded and the five of them, including Lukas walked into the dinning hall. Kagome looked around and saw the son on the other side of the hall, she could sense jewel shards now, she couldn't before because of the awesome power of the lords and lady. She gasped as the boy turned and she recognized him.

"Koga!?" She gasped and he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Kagome!, My woman!" he said and tried to hug her and got a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Show some respect boy!" Joku snapped at Koga "Apologize to Lord Sesshomaru for insulting his home and his Miko" He said in a growl.

"No, I will not" Koga said growling back at Sesshomaru's threatening growl, Sesshomaru moved his hand to Kagome's shoulders and he moved her back away from Koga more.

"Besides, what does he care, its his brothers Miko not his" Koga continued and Sesshomaru growled again.

"My brother doesn't deserve a woman like Kagome" Sesshomaru snapped at the wide eyed Koga and Kagome turned red. "Lukas, please show our new guests to their room" he said and turned and bowed to the lord and lady before turning and taking Kagome out of the room.

"Thank you for protecting me" Kagome said with the blush still over her cheeks.

"I will always protect you Kagome" Sesshomaru said slowing his pace as he heard the two little ones coming running.

"Mummy mummy, can we go outside?" Rin asked as she skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and Shippo ran into the back of her legs and she fell down. "Ouch" She said as she rubbed her backside.

"Sure little ones" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled brightly, helping Rin and Shippo to their feet and changing their direction to go out in the garden.

Sesshomaru came and sat on the grass as Rin and Shippo ran around, he had a lot to think about today and he sighed, not noticing Kagome sitting down beside him as he watched the two play chaise. Kagome watched Sesshomaru curiously and smiled a bit, she lightly touched his knee to get his attention, immediately it snapped to Kagome and he smiled a bit.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" he said and she nodded her head, they sat in silence for a while until the kids had finished playing around and Kagome volunteered to take them back to their room. Sesshomaru decided to walk around the garden as he waited, it was almost half an hour before Kagome came back from putting the kids down for a nap in their room. It was almost lunch time now and Sesshomaru wanted to spend some time talking to Kagome before they had to go in for lunch.

He saw Kagome coming and smiled, he walked up to her and hugged her "I was starting to worry" he said knowing Koga was angry with him for this morning, and he didn't want something to happen to Kagome just for his faults.

Kagome hugged him back and smiled a bit, she knew he was worried and he wanted to protect her as best he could but she wanted to make him relax too.

"Why don't we lay chaise before we have to go in?" She asked pulling away from him, despite how much she wanted to be in his arms still. Sesshomaru grinned and nodded.

"Your it!" She said and took off at a run, Sesshomaru chuckled and ran after her, she went flying out the garden door into the outer perimeter of the castle. She started to run down the hill and Sesshomaru caught up to her quickly and pounced on her, oh how he loved to pounce. He got hold of her and landed on the ground on his back with her on top. He didn't realize that they would keep rolling and he held her close to him as she giggled in delight as they rolled down the hill.

They got to the bottom of the hill and Sesshomaru was on top of Kagome and he laughed and started to tickle her, her legs pinned somewhat by the kimono but Sesshomaru had room to be slightly between them. As Sesshomaru tickled Kagome she moved around and laughed, her back arching and she one of her sudden moves didn't let Sesshomaru have time to more and their lips touched. Staring at one another they blushed deeply.

OMG THEY ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE!

Hehe Please read and review!

Hugs and kisses and love to all

CJRini!


	17. How Embarrassing

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 17

How Embarrassing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru!!!

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: T

Author: Princess of darkness Rini

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gypsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Dedicate this Chapter to the 2 reviewers I got, I am used to so many more! But I guess it serves me right for not updating for so long T.T T.T T.T

lildevil0644  
Hehe I am glad you like it, and I happy to be writing it again! So hopefully updates will be frequent

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil  
Glad you like it and LOVE THE NAME! Lol very convenient for the story hey D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at Kagome's bright red face, my own face just as red as I laid on top of her, she laid back on the grass quietly and stared at me in dumb silence. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees to get off of her. I couldn't think of anything to say, but my mind was screaming at me to kiss her again, and I couldn't, she was in love with my brother. I moved off of her and looked at her shyly as she sat up, we sat just staring at one and other for a long moment.

"My lord!" Jaken called as he ran down the hill to where me and Kagome were, I looked up the hill at him just as he tripped and fell face first between me and Kagome. I smiled a bit at the funny sight.

"Yes Jaken?" I asked him as he stood up, bashing the staff in his hand into the ground to steady himself as a lump appeared on his head slowly.

"Another lord approach " He said in a great huff and bouncing from one foot to the other, I smiled more and the even funnier sight and looked over Jaken's shoulder as Kagome, she hand one of her hands to her lips and lightly traced them with her fingertips. I watched her fingertips for a moment and then blushed a bit.

"Lead the way Jaken" I murmured, wondering why I felt this way towards Kagome. I shook my head and got to my feet, offering my hand to Kagome with a smile.

"Actually, I'm gonna go for a little walk, I will be back up in a few minutes" she said and smiled back, I nodded my head and looked down at her face but she looked away and got to her feet. I wondered what was wrong but was interrupted from asking by the horns at the castle and I was whisked away to greet the new arriving lords.

Kagome walked around the garden on her own for a while, she had butterflies in her stomach, _had that been a mistake? Does he feel the same way? _She thought to herself and felt stupid for thinking that way, he had the mind of a 7 year old, of course he didn't like her like that, boys that age normally think girls are icky. She sighed a bit and picked a flower that she found blooming on one of the bushes she passed. She smiled and smelt the flower and moaned softly from the pleasure of the smell. She turned to walk into the castle and to the entrance hall, she straight away saw Sesshomaru and questioned why she had came. She blushed deeply and walked forward since now the lord has seen her, she smiled and walked to stand beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled at her, feeling embarrassed still but not really sure what the kiss meant and since it was only an accident he felt more relaxed, it wouldn't happen again, he was sure of that. He took the flower from her hand and brushed her hair back from her face and moved some of the grass from it as she put the flower behind her ear. The lord watched this display with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, who is this lovely woman?" the lord asked with a rather perverted grin on his face "Why don't you introduce us?" The lord asked Sesshomaru with a sly look. Sesshomaru didn't like the look but obliged the older demon.

"Lord Tusutu this is Miko Kagome" He said and hated the way the Tusutu looked at Kagome and especially how he stared at her body. Sesshomaru put a protective arm around her shoulder and glared a bit at the load, not that he was completely sure why the lord would look at Kagome's body, but if it was anything like what he saw in the book he didn't want that to happen to Kagome. Kagome blushed but Sesshomaru didn't see it and the lord winked at Kagome before Sesshomaru called Luka's over to take the new lord to his room to ready for the arrival ball tonight. Once they had both left Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Two down, one to go" he said and smiled, Kagome nodded and smiled a bit back.

"Hopefully the last will arrive soon" she said and giggled a bit as Sesshomaru yawned, she had decided not mention what happened between them to Sesshomaru, she didn't want to embarrass them both again, especially if he didn't know what they had done was intimate. But then again, was it really? It was just a brush of their lips, nothing big.

"Lets go see if the kids are awake" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded and took Kagome's hand and started to run towards the kids room.

They arrived at the kids room to find that they were awake, Kagome realized just how dirty they were after they had been outside. Kagome sighed and picked up Shippo.

"I think you two need a bath" she said and Rin jumped up and down,

"Come on Daddy lets go have a bath!" Rin said jumping up and down and Sesshomaru smiled

"Alright Rin come on" he said and took Rin's hand and they walked out of the room and towards the spring. Kagome followed behind with Shippo in her arms, she was embarrassed to be in the spring with Sesshomaru now, after their little kiss. She knew now she had a crush on her new best friend and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She sighed and kept walking no noticing Sesshomaru had stopped when he heard her sigh.

"are you alright Kagome?" he asked as she almost ran into him,

"Huh? Oh yes, fine" she said smiling brightly, but fake none the less, Sesshomaru walked forward and lifted Shippo into his arms and put him on the ground.

"Rin why don't you take Shippo ahead of us and start getting cleaned up" he said and smiled brightly, Rin nodded and saluted and ran off with Shippo down the hall.

Sesshomaru then looked back at Kagome and smiled, he hugged her "Whats wrong Shabarashii?" he asked kindly in his child like manor. Kagome hugged him back, feeling safe but still feeling worried about the kiss.

"Nothing Fuffy, really" (nothing fluffy is wrong, but what about the unfluffy stuff!? D) Kagome said and saw Sesshomaru wag his tail as he heard her say Fluffy, he frowned and looked at her.

"I know your lying Kagome" He said to her and tipped his head "Please tell me the truth"

"Alright...I'm worried that kiss earlier will effect our friendship" Kagome said and pouted close to his chest.

"Why are you worried about it? It didn't mean anything and it was an accident" Sesshomaru said, feeling sad for saying it didn't mean anything when he thought it did, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

_Didn't mean anything? At all!? _Kagome thought Feeling very sad to hear that come from Sesshomaru and immediately remembered when Inuyasha said it.

_Flashback:_

"_You will join our group and help us find shards?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo_

"_That's what I said" Kikyo said in a fake loving voice "But what of my copy?" she continued_

"_She means nothing to me, just a shard detector, my brother made it quite clear I cant have her" Inuyasha said_

_Nothing, nothing… Not even a friend? I mean nothing to him, wait what did Fluffy do?_

"_SO you did want her? What did your brother do to change your mind" Kikyo asked and true curiosity_

Kagome felt hurt but knew Sesshomaru was only trying to help her feel better and smiled up at him she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks fluffy" she said and pulled herself out of his arms reluctantly and took his hand, walking down the hall towards the spring when Luka ran up behind them.

"My lord" he started and Sesshomaru flinched slightly "The last lord has been seen on the horizon" Luka said and Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Kagome. Luka looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome to the spring door that was left open now far down the hall.

"My lord am I interrupting something?" Luka asked and Kagome quickly responded.

"No we where just going to clean up Shippo and Rin but I will do that and join you down in the hall in a few minutes" she said and smiled.

"Very well my lady, I have sent your maids to your room to dress you for the lunch" he said and smiled, bowed and turned and walked in the other direction again. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome before he followed after Lukas, straightening his back to walk like a real lord.

Kagome smiled before she went to get the pups, she walked in and they where playing in the water, Kagome called the two over to her and helped them wash. She let them swim around for a few minutes before she called them out and dried them off. She took them back to their room to get clothing and dressed them for lunch and sent them down to meet Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed and headed to her and Sesshomaru's room to get dressed and was immediately greeted by two maids, one a fire cat demon and one a young wolf demon. They both immediately undressed her and changed her into her lunch kimono and put makeup on her face, they put her hair up. She felt very restricted by the outfit but walked with her two maids to the room were lunch was being served. She thanked them both and they bowed and walked away, talking under their breaths. Kagome raised an eyebrow but opened the door and stepped inside. She felt a flush form on her cheeks as she felt everyone looking at her.

Sesshomaru looked up from where he was sitting with Tusutu and smiled, getting to his feet he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" He said gently and she smiled shyly. She was wearing at least 3 layers of kimonos, the first a soft blue and then a deep red, it looked a lot like her priestess clothing but all in a soft pink colour, her hair was up in pins leaving some around her face. She smiled again as Sesshomaru took her hand and she followed him to where she was sitting at his left, to his right was Tusutu and to Kagome's left was Koga and his father, Joku, at the other end of the table from Sesshomaru, in a highly respectable spot. To Joku's left was his wife and then to her left was the new lord she had not met yet. He seemed quite young, maybe only a few years older then Sesshomaru himself and quite hansom, he had red hair and seemed to be a military man.

Both Shippo and Rin sat at their own table, they had called the kid table and they got noodles instead of what they got. Sesshomaru felt more like eating noodles then whatever you call what they had.

Sesshomaru sat and motioned to the new man who sat there "This is Lord Haiten, Lord Haiten this is Miko Kagome" He introduced and Haiten nodded his head in greeting to Kagome and she did the same in return.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and then started to eat, giving the cue for the other guests to start to eat. Kagome was trying her hardest to eat and not feel the tightness of her Kimono pants, she took a shallow breath and ate very slowly. Sesshomaru noticed this, despite he had been in a conversation with Tusutu at the time, he excused himself and Tusutu continued telling his story to Haiten.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper that Koga heard and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome nodded and smiled a bit, she ten went back to eating and Sesshomaru reluctantly went back to the story Tusutu was going on about.

Koga started to talk to Kagome and she smiled and nodded where necessary and as soon as lunch was over she excused herself as soon as she could and left the room, rushing up the stairs to get the clothes off of her.

"Women hey, she is probably going to get ready for the ball tonight" Said Tusutu and Sesshomaru looked at the door she left through with a worried look, he couldn't leave yet because it was rude, Lukas said so when he asked.

Kashi left soon after Kagome and Sesshomaru wondered if Tusutu was telling the truth. He was there for half an hour more before he was eligible to leave and let the Lords go back to their room or explore the castle.

Sesshomaru walked upstairs and looked around, walking to his room and pushed the door open and Kagome was laying on the futon panting with her under Kimono on, it was a light blue like the one that was peaking out of the layers of Kimono's she had been wearing. He came over and crawled onto the bed and over to Kagome.

"Are you okay? Did you run back up here?" he asked laying down beside her and she immediately opened her arms for him to lay closer. He smiled and obliged, he looked at her as she rolled onto her side to look at him.

"that Kimono was so tight," she said and Sesshomaru looked sympathetic, he seemed a lot more like the real Sesshomaru since the Lords had arrived, she wondered if they had made him remember anything.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember anything from seeing the Lords?" she asked and he shook his head and yawned a bit, waking before sun up was taking some tole on his busy day. He kooked at Kagome as she yawned too.

"Hehe Made you yawn" he said childishly and yawned again, he rested his head down beside Kagome's and watched her close her eyes again. She seemed so peaceful laying there, he grinned at her and was about to tickle her but heard Shippo and Rin coming charging down the hallway towards their room they burst into the room and jumped on the bed, Rin jumped on Kagome and Shippo took his place on my shoulder and I laughed. I grabbed Shippo instead and started to tickle him until he surrendered.

All four of them laid on the bed exhausted when Jaken came in an hour later, Sesshomaru lifted himself up on his elbows to look at the toad dude.

"Master, you must ready yourself for the ball tonight, and so does everyone, first a bath and a massage and then dressed in your finest" Jaken said, rather enjoying being able to tell the forgetful Sesshomaru what to do. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head, turning to Kagome.

"The pups have had one already, come one," he said and smiled, pulling Kagome off of the bed and standing her up, Jaken saw she was only in her under kimono and stopped them from leaving.

"Please put on proper clothing while being around my master" Jaken snapped and danced around to get her to put her clothes on. Kagome sighed and put her Kimono back on and smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled and took her hand and they ran out of the room and down the hall to the spring. Sesshomaru through the door open to see Kashi and Lord Joku in the spring fooling around. Sesshomaru went bright red and shut the door slowly and leaned against one of the walls. Kagome had her hand on her mouth and she giggled.

"I think they are having fun, lets go to the outside spring" Kagome said and pulled Sesshomaru's hand, he was getting embarrassed a lot today, a lot of things he didn't understand was happening all at once.

Kagome giggled a bit at his red face and pulled him up off the wall and dragged him in the direction of the outside spring. Sesshomaru walked behind her and smiled, walking up beside her as they entered the spring outside, she looked around, it seemed cold, maybe it wasn't even a hot spring. She pouted a bit, the outer spring was a room without a roof and had a room to the right where they could change. Kagome smiled brightly and walked over to the room.

"you can change first then I will" Kagome said and Sesshomaru grinned brightly.  
"You go first, I don't mind" he said and Kagome nodded, thanked him and walked into the room. He leaned against one of the walls, not noticing that wall was only paper and he fell through it. He hit the ground with a thud and quickly got up again, he jumped back through the hole he made and quickly tried to fix the wall. Looking around quickly he grabbed a shampoo bottle and squirted it on the paper and stuck it back up on the wall. He threw the bottle away just as Kagome came out with a towel on, he grinned brightly and she walked past him as he walked into the room to change.

Tusutu walked into the cold spring with Haiten to take a swim in the spring before they got ready for dinner, they both wore swimming kimono's. Haiten looked at the wall that had white stuff all over it just by the door of the changing room.  
"What do you think that is?" Haiten asked with a raised eyebrow as Tusutu opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know...It looks like cu-"

lmao, thats a good way to end it, can you guess what he was gonna say? Hehe

Read and review!

Hugs and kisses and love to all

CJ Rini!


	18. Take me to the ball

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 18

Take me to the Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in fact I don't want him…I want Sesshomaru!!!

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: T

Author: Princess of darkness Rini

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gypsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Kagome sat before her dresser with her two maids playing with her hair trying to put as many pins into her hair as possible to keep it up. _I feel like a pin cushion _she said and sighed as the two women continued to put pins into her hair and talk about how pretty her hair looked over and over again.

They then moved to do her makeup and Kagome closed her eyes to let them, the thought about Sesshomaru and ow embarrassed he had been today, a lot had happened that he didn't understand, and the kiss. _What does he think that was? A friendly kiss, a mistake, he told me it was an accident but does he really feel that way. What are you saying! Hes never lied to me! _The woman stopped with her makeup and left her to finish dressing and getting ready.

Kagome went over to her clothes laid on the futon and looked at them, A silver Kimono with a blue crescent on the leg. She smiled and lightly touched the crescent moon with her fingertips and lifted the kimono, she heard something hit the floor and looked down. There was a box with a note attached to it.

"Must have fallen from the Kimono" she said to herself and crouched to pick up the box and read the note.

"Kagome, I found this in my closet yesterday and thought you would like it" she read it aloud and smiled as she quickly unopened the box. She looked at the lovely purple coloured fan and smiled brightly and fanned herself playfully.

"Oh Sesshomaru I love it" she said and giggled happily as she stood again. She quickly pulled her kimono over her under kimono and tightened the ribbon, She gasped slightly at how tight it was but took a deep breath and tightened it all the way.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood in his room with his adviser and Luka standing there talking to him as he dressed, he wore a white silk Kimono like he normally wore or at least what he wore when he first met Kagome. He looked over at Luka as he started to talk as well. He growled a bit as his head hurt slightly from the information he had heard.

"I'm going to see Kagome" Sesshomaru said talking over them finally, But Luka straight away stopped him.

"You cant see her before the ball this is important" Luka said and the adviser tipped his head at Luka. Sesshomaru looked from Luka to the door and back again, intending on going none the less and taking a step towards the door when Luka walked over and stopped him.

"My lord, you can no leave just yet" Luka said and Sesshomaru pouted slightly but nodded his head, Luka continued talking and Sesshomaru went back to fussing with his clothing. He listened for a further 20 minutes before Jaken walked into the room and bowed. Sesshomaru was relieved to hear that he was required to make his entrance in the ball room now. Sesshomaru nodded and walked out, not letting Luka say a word as he left. Jaken led the way and Sesshomaru followed, silently praising the small toad demon. Getting to the top of the stair Jaken introduced him and he walked down the stairs immediately the lords bowed and he bowed in return as he reached the bottom and they started to complement the beauty of the ball room and Sesshomaru smiled a bit, It was true Kagome had done wonderfully. Silver and Blue draped over the windows and the tables had soft cream tablecloths and plenty of food.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard Jaken talking again, "Rin and Shippo" He called and Sesshomaru smiled as they walked down the stairs, Shippo wore a cute little blue outfit with a nice bright red ribbon in his hair. Rin wore a peach coloured kimono that had flowers over it and they both walked with their arms laced. Sesshomaru saw how hard they where concentrating so they didn't trip. They came to stand beside Sesshomaru and he crouched.

"You both look great, and what an entrance!" he said playfully and they both blushed,

"Kagome is next to come down" Shippo explained and Rin grinned brightly.

"Rin thinks she looks beautiful" Rin said and looked up to the stairs as Jaken talked again.

"Miko Kagome" He called and Sesshomaru looked up and was surprised to see Kagome there, she looked very beautiful, he stood up slowly and walked up to the stairs as she walked down them, as she got to the base he offered his arm to her and she took it with a small blush. She leaned over to her ear and said gently.

"You look wonderful" he said and she smiled, and lifted her fan to fan her now heated face.

"Thank you for the fan" she said using it to cover her slightly pink cheeks, she saw Kashi and Joku looked surprised and Tusutu raise an eyebrow at them. She felt flushed again thinking they had made a scene and Sesshomaru lead her back over to the guests. Other people Where introduced in the night because the lords advisors and high court where also invited. By the time everyone was there, Sesshomaru had spoken with every one of them and they finally sat down to Eat, Shippo was on Sesshomaru's right and on Sesshomaru's left was Kagome. Rin sat beside Kagome and spoke about how pretty she looked.

Tusutu dragged Sesshomaru back into their earlier conversation and he spend a lot of his time speaking with the lords. By the time dinner was finished he very much just wanted to talk to Kagome. He sighed as he started to zone out again not really listening to the battle story Haiten was telling him.

_I wonder how much longer this will be?_ He thought to himself as he looked at this empty plate, he wasn't really hungry anymore but he had to remain seated. _I wish it was back to being just me and Kagome, I really like it when we are alone. _He looked up as he heard music and looked around, the band has started to play and Jaken announced the dancing part of the evening has begun. He smiled a bit, he had been practicing his dancing and he had been told by Luka that he had to start the dance with a dance partner.

He got to his feet and offered his hand to Kagome "May I have this dance?" He asked and saw her smiled and nod.

"You may" she said taking his hand and getting to her feet, they walked out to the middle of the ball room where they could dance between the large ring of tables. They hands raised a bit as they where together, and as they got to the middle They bowed to each other and started to dance.

After watching the couple dance for a few minutes, Tusutu asked one of the daughters of the high court to dance and Haiten also took up a partner. Joku and Kashi walked out together and started to dance to. It was a few more minutes before the onlookers chose their partners and walked out onto the floor.

Kagome and Sesshomaru easily ignored everyone else and spoke to one and other in a low whisper.

"How do you like the ball?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome looked up at him from her feet.

"Its wonderful, its like a little girls dream" she said and giggled under her breath.

"I love the decorations, you did really well" Sesshomaru complemented and Kagome grinned.

"I didn't do half bad if I do say so myself" she said and puffed out her chest playfully. Sesshomaru laughed a bit at her actions and continued to dance. They where quiet for a time.

"What do you think was in that food we ate before?" Sesshomaru said remembering a distinct bitterness in the flavor.

"I have no idea, it was really bitter at places" she said and wondered what was bitter, she knew some healing herbs where bitter and some sleeping herbs but that was about it.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and the went quiet for a few more minutes, they didn't have a problem with the silents, they just enjoyed the company. Sesshomaru looked around and saw Rin and Shippo jumping up and down with their hands together as they span in a circle, making their own version of the dance. Sesshomaru grinned and thought that looked more fun then this and took both of Kagome's hands and started to copy the children.

Everyone seemed to stop and watch them for a minute before Kashi mentioned it looked fun and Joku started to do it with her too. Haiten was the next to follow and then lastly Tusutu. And the other demons, not wanting to seem disrespectful started to do it too. Soon everyone in the ball was dancing the same way as the children were. Sesshomaru laughed as he looked around, however he was getting dizzy but he ignored it and grinned at Kagome.

When the music changed again Sesshomaru and Kagome bowed to one and other and walked off of the dance floor. Sesshomaru leading the way, thinking it was a good time to get to talk to her. Sesshomaru looked around quite happily the ball had turned out wonderfully.

_Flashback (hehe)_

_Sesshomaru sat at the table in his best kimono, watching his father and his mother dancing on the dance floor, everyone was departing but they didn't seem to notice. Sesshomaru growled angrily, he never wanted to act like that towards a demoness, he hated so much the goo goo eyes his mother and father shared, even if he loved his parents, he didn't want to be like them. Sesshomaru played with the sash around his waist, looking at his reflected on the spoon to see if he had food around his mouth. He hardly looked 15 at the time and his marks on his face where not as prominent as now. He smirked a bit as he didn't see any._

"_good" he said in his cold voice, as if he would crush any food he had dared be on his face. He looked up as his father and giggling mother walked up to him and he stood, as it was respectful, Sesshomaru stared at his father who smiled at him but he didn't return the action. Sesshomaru looked around the room and it looked beautiful with the silver and blue of his fathers colours. His grandmother had done it for his fathers regular balls. _

_As his father and mother left he followed, intending to go back to his room and shout at his new little charge, Jaken._

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru blinked, he couldn't remember that, but it was definitely him, and even that was his father, Inutaisho, he stopped and Kagome bumped into him. He quickly pretended to be letting someone through, deciding in a hearth beat that he didn't want to tell Kagome he remembered this. He smiled at her, it was a bit hollow. She looked at him strangely as they got back to the table and sat down.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" she asked him and he shook his head

"No, Just tired" he lied, he felt bad for it but he would tell her when he was ready, and she hoped he she didn't sense his lie. Even if she did she would not be able to dwell on it. Koga came over and asked Kagome to dance.

"Oh, um, is that Okay Sesshomaru?" she said hoping he would say no rather then let her go.

"One dance cant hurt" he said but inside he was a deep shade of green, watching Kagome walk away with Koga and talking to him. Sesshomaru watched them both before they walked out of view and he sighed and watched the table. He knew he should have said no but he didn't want to do anything to start a war. He looked up as a young woman sat down beside him. She looked to be one of the advisors daughters. He watched her and saw her start to blush, he looked away quickly, glancing around the dance floor to try to see Kagome.

"How are you this evening Lord Sesshomaru" The young woman asked, it took Sesshomaru a little while to realize she had spoken because she was so quite.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asked and she bowed her head respectfully

"I am well too my lord" she said and looked up "The ball is very grand, it is my first after all," she said and the small blush ran over her cheeks again as she looked at him. He looked back at her and nodded his head.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself" Sesshomaru responded and the girl fell silent again. Sesshomaru decided he would see Kagome better if he was on the dance floor.

"What is your name?" he asked trying to act a bit like he had been on his memory.

"Kiao" The girl said and smiled

"Kiao" he tried it out "would you like to dance?" he asked and she nodded her head quickly.

"Very much my lord" the young woman said excitedly, he friends would never believe she danced with the lord of the west!

Sesshomaru got to his feet and offered his hand to her, she took it and he helped her to her feet. They walked onto the dance floor. He started to dance a slow dance with her, watching her blush for a few moments more before glancing around to find Kagome. He couldn't see her anywhere and felt disappointed. He looked back down at Kiao. She seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her feet and he chuckled a bit.

"I wasn't much of a dancer either" Sesshomaru said and she looked up and smiled a bit, her smile reminded him of Rin's smile, so cheerful and wanting to learn.  
"I learned only for the ball, I didn't know how to before that" She said and Sesshomaru smiled

"I had to learn again because I forgot" Sesshomaru admitted

"You are still better then me though" she teased herself

"Maybe the fact I knew it before was the reason I know it now" Sesshomaru said and laughed as they span around in a circle. Despite Sesshomaru wasn't looking up, he saw a flash of Kagome's Kimono in the corner of his eye.

He looked up and glanced around the room, seeing Kagome dancing with Koga he looked down again, a burning sensation in his chest, so much so that he couldn't look any longer.

Kiao noticed his actions and looked over at Kagome and smiled a bit.

"The Miko is your mate I heard" she said as she looked up at him

"No, shes my best friend" he said and Kiao looked surprised, wondering why they slept in the same bed.

"Then why does she go into your room and not exit again till morning?" she asked as she continued to stare.

"She shares my bed" Sesshomaru said and Kiao blushed and looked away, the dance ended silently and Kiao bowed and returned to her table. Sesshomaru immediately got asked to dance by many women but he declined, saying he had danced to much.

Kagome returned to their table and Sesshomaru joined her but they talked very little for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru still had the burning feeling in his chest when he thought of Kagome and Koga and it forced him to be silent.

The ball ended with a speech from the other lords, many of them having had too much to drink already. The advisors returned to their quarters and the lords soon followed, both Tusutu and Haiten having someone for their bed. Kagome knew this but Sesshomaru just thought the other lords where lonely.

Sesshomaru and Kagome still sat in the hall as it emptied, like a real lord and wife. Sesshomaru hadn't said much since Kagome had got back from dancing with Koga.

"Is something troubling you Sesshomaru?" she asked as the last of the people left.

"No not really" Sesshomaru lied and Kagome frowned, she knew that was a lie.

"Don't be a fibber fluffy, tell me whats wrong?" Kagome asked, watching his face closely. Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a little while and then yawned

"I'm, just tired" he said and Kagome smiled, she knew that wasn't it but she trusted him to tell her the real reason when he was ready.

"Lets go to bed then" Kagome said and got to her feet, Sesshomaru followed suit and they walked out of the hall, the lights being put out by the servants as they left. It was deep in the night but Kagome couldn't be sure what time it was.

They got to their room to find Shippo and Rin asleep on their bed, they both changed into their pj's quickly and got into bed beside the pups. Sesshomaru didn't go straight to sleep but watched Kagome and The pups for a few hours, he yawned again and closed his eyes. _I wont become that heartless person again_ He thought as he finally fell to sleep.

Yay new Chappie!, I need to think of more to happen, . I'm gonna give him his memory back soon since he is slowly going back to what he was before. lol

R&R

Lots of Love and hugs and kisses  
CJRini!


	19. But why?

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 19

But...why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: T

Author: Princess of darkness Rini

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gypsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Kagome woke up beside Sesshomaru the next morning, she yawned and stretched herself out, rolling onto her back she smiled a bit to herself, remembering the night before and how wonderful it was. She looked at the watch on her wrist and her eyes went wide. She pushed herself up and crawled over to her bag and looked into it. She pulled out her diary and flicked through it. She had a test coming up in a week. She should tell Sesshomaru so she can go back to the well but she thought it was best that she waited till the lords left. She yawned gently and walked over to go back to lay with Sesshomaru. She noticed his eyes where opened and wondered if he had been awake all this time.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered so she didn't wake the two sleeping children. She saw his eyes move to her and she smiled a bit and got one in return, but he closed his eyes again and she just laid down beside him.

It seemed like forever that they laid there in silents, before Jaken burst into the room and scared the children. Shippo jumped on Kagome's head and Rin hid behind Sesshomaru, both looked at Jaken quiet angrily and Jaken forgot what he was going to say.

"What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru asked taking Rin and moving her onto his lap and hugging her. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, it seemed very cold the way he said it, but she put it off that she was imagining things.

"The lords will be departing this afternoon, you are needed in the dining room for breakfast" Jaken said, shaking like a leaf. Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet, he walked behind the screen and came out seconds later fully dressed in his kimono. He bowed to Kagome and the children.

"I will see you down there alright?" he asked and Kagome nodded her head and got to her feet to get the children ready.

Sesshomaru walked after Jaken who was talking but Sesshomaru wasn't really listening to anything at all, he was thinking about the memory he had the night before. He sighed a bit and smiled, Kagome looked do pretty last night. He shook his head, he wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about her now.

Walking into the dining area Sesshomaru received bows from everyone at the table and he responded with one long bow. Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the table and immediately talking commenced.

"Last night was a wonderful night, I loved that new dance number" Tusutu said and grinned,

"The children thought it up, I merely copied them" Sesshomaru said in good nature.

"Well it was you that let it catch on Sesshomaru" Haiten said and chuckled, the woman he had taken to bed last night had joined him to his left this morning.

"I am glad you enjoyed the ball so much" Sesshomaru said and smiled

"Of course"

"Should do it again some time"

"Maybe it will be my palace next" Joku said as he held his wifes hand on top of the table.

"You plan a ball?" Kashi said in a joking loving tone and Joku just grinned at her.

Koga sat to Sesshomaru's right this time and he leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered to him as his father continued to talk with the other lords.

"I need to talk to you after breakfast" he said and Sesshomaru looked over at him and then nodded "Meet me in the garden" Koga said and immediately went back to talking with his mother about this and that as if nothing had been said.

Sesshomaru was surprised but let it go, He spoke to Tusutu for a few minutes before Kagome entered the room with both of the little ones behind her. Kagome wore a blue Kimono with small sequences down one of the puffy legs and her hands completely covered by the long sleeves. Shippo wore a small blue tunic with puffy pants that covered his toes. Rin wore a bright orange kimono dress with a flower clip in her hair.

Sesshomaru was very surprised to see them so suddenly without an introduction, he glanced around and saw Jaken talking to one of the servants about the meal. He smiled a bit and looked back at Kagome and the little ones. He couldn't stop his eyes running over Kagome's outfit, it was an innocent enough act but could be taken differently. She looked very nice in that outfit and he smiled again as she approached and took the seat that was left bare on his left.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks and Sesshomaru leaned over to her and softly whispered "You look wonderful" and the pink rose up in her cheeks further. She mouthed a thank you before Sesshomaru commenced talking again, he saw from the corner of his eyes that the children took their seat at the smaller table by the wall, they got toast and jelly. Sesshomaru almost pouted. _I want toast and Jelly..._

Breakfast was over soon enough and Kagome took the children out to the garden to play, Sesshomaru remembered what Koga had said and trailed after them, he didn't say much and had noticed the worried looks from Kagome. He gave her a reassuring smile and she soon turned her attention to the children.

Sesshomaru looked around in search of Koga but didn't see him, he was very distracted and didn't feel the soft tugging on his pants. He heard a soft whine that only a child could possess and looked down to see Rin. He smiled and she lifted her arms up for him to pick her up. So he did, he placed her on his waist and held her there.

"Barlies!" she called to Shippo who had been trying to catch her, he pouted and kicked a small rock on the ground, Sesshomaru laughed out loud and shook his head. He looked at Rin and she gave him an innocent smile.

"Using me for your own gain? I'm hurt" Sesshomaru said and pouted at her, she gasped and shook her head

"No No Daddy! He took Mummy as Barlies!" she squeaked out and pouted in return. Kagome walked up to them and saw the pouting war and burst out laughing, that then broke both pouts and they smiles and laughed along with her.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze on the person, he saw Koga and felt his heart drop, he had to go away from his family now. He sighed and put Rin down, with much whines and complains and even her clinging to his Haori to make him not put her down.

"Let go Rin" He said a bit too coldly and far more then he had wanted to, she looked up at him with tearful eyes and let him go, stepping away from him and looking down.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" she whispered and Sesshomaru felt guilt twisting inside him, but he couldn't do anything about right now, he turned and departed with Koga, he didn't look back, but he heard Kagome move and her soft words of comfort.

He walked beside Koga in silence for a long while until they reached a isolated part of the gardens, Koga then immediately turned to Sesshomaru with a frown on his face.

"you and Kagome are not Mated are you?" he demanded

"No" _That hurt..._

"Good, then I wish to remain and court her to be my queen" he informed him and smirked, Sesshomaru felt his hands ball into fists as something inside him started to rise up.

"Very well.." he said, it was more like a growl, but he was able to make it sound more like he wasn't interested rather then he was angry as the demon inside him fought for control, but he was a lord, he had more control then that.

"You really missed an opportunity here" Koga went on

_I know that..._

"She is so strong and powerful and beautiful and now she will be all mine" Koga said and Sesshomaru's heart twisted painfully, he tried to ignore the feeling but Koga just kept going on and on about Kagome and how he would court her and what beautiful children they would have.

Sesshomaru snapped, every man had their limits, he punched Koga in the jaw, causing the youth to fall flat on his back and stunned.

"Stay away from my Kagome" he snapped and span on his heal and stalked away from the starry eyed boy.

Sesshomaru didn't return to Kagome and the children, he found another entrance into the castle and made his way to his office. He was annoyed with Koga's words but he didn't think that what he did was the best way to react. He wondered if he could take Kagome as his mate...just to protect her of course..

Sesshomaru had to pause to ask for directions from one of the servants, she was only to happy to point him in the direction, though to start with she seemed to think it was a trick. He finally shouted at her what way was the office and she gave a speedy response and disappeared out of sight. He followed her directions, brooding over that had happened to him over the last two days. He wanted to be left alone for now, or at least just be left alone with Kagome. She always settled his nerves in just the right way.

He snarled to himself as he got to his door of his office, he was not in a good mood, his brow was deeply frowned and he pushed the door open, expecting to see Jaken but instead seeing Kagome stand from her place in his chair and walk up to him.

"Where did you go Sesshomaru?" she asked as she approached him, she was curious and reached out her hand to lightly touch his arm. He moved he back and she flinched.

"What did Koga say?" she asked stepping closer again, Sesshomaru found himself staring at her, and quickly blinked and looked away.

"Nothing, I was looking for Jaken" he lied and turned to walk out of the door, Kagome felt her heart breaking and simply placed her hand against her chest. She felt hurt by his words and most of all his lie. Who was he really seeking that he would have to lie to her?!

Sesshomaru left again and Kagome stood in the doorway watching him, his beautiful silver hair trailing behind him and moving with every step he took away from her. She sighed, feeling lonely, she had put the pups to bed for a nap and now Sesshomaru was busy! What was she to do now?!

She walked from the room and turned and closed the door behind her, she continued to think about Sesshomaru despite his absence. She sighed to herself and looked around at the servants no doubt running to the lords ever aid.

Sesshomaru continued to walk as he thought about Koga, he was very annoyed and now even more so now that he had lied to Kagome and walked away from her.

He stopped and leaned on the wall after he turned the corner. He waited till Kagome's scent was gone from the hall before he turned and walked back to his office. He was getting a strong feeling of daja vu but he ignored it, having not been told what the term meant.

He pushed his door open and looked for signs of life, seeing none he advanced to his chair and took his place on the cushy surface. He wasnt in much shape for company and he didnt want to call Jaken to him, in all honesty he was a little freaked out by the small creatures...love...for him...

He was hit by the sudden thought that perhaps they had been...intimate before he lost his memory...he shook his head.

_Am I Gay...?_

AWWW Of course not Sesshy, Yaoi may be hott but your Kag's in this one ;)

GOD I am lazy . Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of problems lately... LOVE IT!! I ORDER YOUU!! xDDDD

R&R Please!!

Love and cuddles!  
CJ Rini


	20. Slowly slipping away

A hundred lives I've lived

Chapter 20

Slowly slipping away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/ Kikyo

Rating: T

Author: CJ Rini

Summary: Kagome has come to terms that she is just not good enough, Sesshomaru gets into a fight with a demoness with gypsy magic and has his memory totally erased as in he needs someone to tell him he's even a demon. When Kagome finds out she wants to help, but will the others be so forgiving. Apparently yes but why is Sesshomaru afraid of the dark and what are these recurring dreams?

Sesshomaru sat brooding at his desk, he was angry with himself because he was forcing dear Kagome away from him when he had sworn the day before that he would not become that cold hearted beast. He had just pushed away the only one that meant more then his own life.

He lowered his head and put his head in his hands. He tried to get rid of the guilt and the anger but the more he tried to push it away the more it came back and the more he wanted to scream outloud. He was so angry at Koga for trying to take his Kagome away from him and he was angry at himself for pushing her away so harshly.

_'What am I to do?' _he thought as he sighed, he didn't raise his head.

Kagome was walking away from Sesshomaru's study when she came across Koga with a bleeding nose, heading back towards his room to pack. He saw Kagome and flinched, remembering the Taiyoukai's threat to keep away from her.

"Hi Kagome, Bye Kagome" he said trying to rush past him.

"Wait, Koga, what happened to your face?" She asked with worry, catching his arm softly to stop him leaving her, she was lonely and upset and didn't want to be left alone to her own thoughts. She looked at his hand that was trying to stop the bleeding on his face.

"I..um.. fell down" He said, he had thought of telling his father about this but the humiliation was too great, so he would return to his room to wait for it to heal on its own.

"Oh...It looks like someone punched you" She said softly.

"Oh no, it just looks like that, I should be more careful," He said with a nervous laugh and pulled his arm away from her and rushed away. Kagome stood there alone again and looked down at herself. She sighed and walked out of the castle and into the gardens, she walked until she found what she was looking for. The Kao pond, the fish moved around under the flawless surface. The water reflected her and she sat down to look into this natural mirror. She touched her cheeks, her hair, looking herself over slowly.

"I'm repulsive..." She said softly, tears welling up in her eyes "Inuyasha doesn't want me....even Koga reconsidered....Fluffy....

Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want me...I must be the ugliest thing they have ever seen" She said, sobbing once she laid down on her stomach, turning her face to watch the Kao.

As if someone heard her cries, the sky cried with her, she didn't even notice the rainclouds gathering overhead. She sobbed slowly but it got worse as more and more rain pelted her body painfully. The thin Kimono was attacked by the heavy raindrops and the woman within was washed over with sorrow.

Rain was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to see, he was on Kagome's trail, he knew the direction he last smelt and he ran through the mud and rain in that direction. He was close, he knew it. He had snuck out, away from his friends to go and find that wench that he wanted to bare him and Kikyo children. He came to a moutaintop and looked ahead. He smirked slowly as he saw the castle. He looked around, jumping from the moutaintop and rushing towards the castle. He would get Kagome now, and take her as his own.

The lords were reading to leave now and Sesshomaru was called to the entrance hall to bid them farewell. He shook their hands and bowed to them all. He expressed curtisies of meeting again and who would do the next ball. He bowed once more as they departed.

"Have a safe trip" He said, to the last family, Koga being one of the three "Take care" He said, noticing Koga was fine now. He bowed again, a frown coming from the wolf demon, but they all departed respectfully. Sesshomaru stood straight and turned to leave the entrance hall. He was feeling more and more like his old self every moment. He hated it. He walked down the hall, stopping at the painting of his father. He lightly touched the pain, looking apon the woman he held in his arms. He sighed, he felt so alone right now, and yet didn't want anyone around him. He had noticed the rain outside and hoped the carrages would be alright to get out of the palace gates.

He looked outside and saw clothing laying by the pond, he was curious what that was about and walked to the door, going as close as he could to the pond without getting wet. He gasped when he noticed the woman inside them.

"Kagome!" He said and rushed out into the rain to her side. He lifted her up, she seemed to be asleep and he could not smell her tears through the rain. He held her close to him to stop the rain and lightly touched her frozen cheek. He picked her up bridal style and took her inside. He walked swiftly towards the hotsprings, he thought it would be the fastest way to warm her skin.

He took her there and laid her down beside the spring. He closed the door and took off his outer haori and threw it aside. He then approached her again, looking at the wet kimono that clung to her cold body and knew he had to remove it. He crouched down beside her and untied the Kimono and removed it. He looked at the thin write fabric that was under the Kimono and wondered if he should remove it. He gulped and decided to, he sat her up and slipped it off her body.

He looked at her face as he lifted her up, stepping into the warm water with his clothing on. He walked in until her body was submerged. He was blushing now, he could see a blury form of her naked body from the corner of his eyes, even though he watched her face to see if the colour came back in her cheeks. The thought of her naked body brought a strange feeling to his stomach, and kind of intensity, a thrill. He lowered her futher until her head and neck were only out of the water.

A soft sound came from the girl as he did this. He watched her face and after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open. She took some time to focus her eyes but when she did she smiled softly. She reached up a hand and lightly cupped his cheek, realising she was in water as Sesshomaru pushed his cheek against her hand. She looked down at herself and saw her naked body. She yelped and struggled out of his grip.

She went under the water for a moment but resurfesed after a few seconds. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked at him like she didn't know him.

"Where are my clothes?!" She demanded

"Over there, I took them off, you were freezing outside" Sesshomaru said straight away. He smiled at her and she nodded slowly.

"I need to cover myself" She said and he nodded, he took off the under haori he wore and gave it to her, she put it on and tied it around her waist. Because he was quite a bit taller then her it was easily a dress. He smiled at her and she looked around, she remembered now why she had been outside.

"Are you alright now?" He asked softly

"Yes...Are you?" She demanded slightly, he blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You turned me away, you lied to me!" She said in disbelief, how could he not know what she was talking about, maybe she had overreacted and he had not lied to her at all. She felt guilty now.

"Sorry" He said, he had forgotten why he was upset before but now he did, he sighed, leaning against one of the sides of the spring.

"If you are really sorry then you can tell me now" She said.

"I cant..." He said, too enraged and ashamed of his actions to tell her the truth, he had never kept things from her, and he didn't want to, but he had to, his new found pride wouldn't let him get the words out.

Kagome looked very hurt and this broke Sesshomaru's heart, he looked into her eyes begging her to understand and she sighed. She wrapped the Haori around her tighter and waded towards the edge of the spring and got out. She grabbed up her clothing and twised some of the freezing water out of the clothing and headed for the door.

"Thanks for warming me up" She said softly before she went out the door and slid it closed behind her. He looked down, he couldn't stop all these emotions racing around his body, he couldn't name them all, he stood there trying to think of what to do. He got out of the spring and took off his wet clothing, getting another set from the closet nearby, more white. He put them on and walked out to the hallway. He paused when he could sense Inuyasha nearby, he growled demonicly and raced towards the front of the castle. He opened the doors and stepped outside, looking out into the rain. He wanted to see if he could feel his brother. But when he heard a scream from upstairs he knew he had gone straight to Kagome. He felt a power grow in him like no other and ran towards the scream. He only took seconds to get there but when he got to their room, the windows were open and the rain poured in all over the floor. He looked around for her, seeing no sign of her or blood he at least knew she was safe for now. Without thinking about his now dry clothing he jumped out the window and into the rain. She was everything to him and he would protected her.

Hi! ^^ yes it is insainly short, but I just wanted to get a chapter up and to show you all I am not dead,

I have been very busy and life has stopped me writing at all, but I have the fever back and wanna do some more fanstories. I hope everyone likes it depite its lack of....length in general.

Losa love

CJ Rini


End file.
